Dark & Light: Her Night, His Day
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: The gang reunites to face a powerful fire demon who's related to...Hiei! Botan's past is revealed when a koorime comes to her aid. HB, hinted ShizuruKurama & AyameKoenma, KuwabaraYukina, KeikoYusuke Plz review!
1. The End is Just the Beginning

****

A/N: This is my first multi-chapter YuYu Hakusho fanfic. I am a Hiei/Botan fan so this will be a romance/humor/action/adventure/suspense story starring the fan-made couple. I hope you'll enjoy it!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of the original characters from the show or manga. All I own is this story and any characters not mentioned in the series or manga (ex: Fisara, Botan's family, Nara, etc.).

**__**

Dark & Light: Her Night, His Day

Chapter One: The End is Just the Beginning

It was a typically brisk morning on a bright summer day. The air was warm below while high into the sky it was slightly chilly and a bit harsh when rushing against a bare human face. Bangs of baby blue whipped about the head ferry woman's visage as she soared across the sky on her oar. The puffy white clouds were blown in every direction by the strong gusts of wind that followed the twisting and turning figure flying above the unknowing mortals of the human world.

Sighing to herself Botan continued on her way towards Genkai's temple. However, she couldn't resist the temptation to glide down to the park as it came into view. She cautiously flew straight towards a tall tree that she knew all too well. Only this time, as she hovered amidst its many sturdy branches, she was disheartened to find that not a single one supported a certain reclusive fire demon.

"Hiei..." Botan murmured to herself. It had been a long time, a little over 3 years, since the shortest, possibly most violent member of the Spirit Detectives had left to fulfill his new post in the Demon World.

Mukuro was his boss now, not Koenma. Hiei had served enough 'community service' in his time with the Spirit Detectives to wipe his record clean. Now he was Mukuro's heir and a protector of humans who unknowingly stumbled into the treacherous Demon World. The ferry girl smiled to herself despite her somber mood. It was no secret that Hiei hated humans-or at least claimed to-calling them weak and inferior to his species. And the sheer irony of the fact that he was now helping them to evade his kind and return to their own realm, well...it was enough to bring a smile to Botan's face despite any melancholy mood she might be experiencing.

Sighing in the realization that she still had a job to do she lifted herself on her oar and continued on her way. After all, Hiei or no Hiei, life went on and so must she.

The old fighter's temple lay in the midst of a beautiful patch of land. The stairs leading up to it seemed endless, unless you had no intention of using them. Botan flew straight up to the temple doors. No sooner had her feet hit the wooden floor than the doors slid open revealing the smiling face of Yukina.

Hiei's sister...Botan thought with a sad smile..._not that she'll ever know._

"Hello Botan," the ice maiden chirped, "please come in. The others haven't arrived yet I'm afraid. But Shizuru and Keiko are here. I'm sure it won't take the boys long."

The blue haired ferry girl nodded, spinning her oar out of existence, "Thank you Yukina, I'm sure you're right."

The two women entered the temple which was cheerily lit with beams of sunlight filtering through every opening. It was a short walk to the main room where Keiko sat on the floor stroking Puu who was lying just behind her with his head resting in her lap. Yusuke's spirit beast had come a long way from being an adorable little blue monster to a fully grown phoenix-like creature.

"It seems like just yesterday when Keiko was carrying him around." Botan laughed to Yukina.

Yukina laughed too and went to sit by Keiko.

"So, you've finally shown up." a familiar voice called.

Botan perked up and turned around to see Kazuma's older sister leaning with her hand propped against the far wall.

"You're late you know...what kept you?" the brunette inquired as if she already knew the answer.

"I...uh..." Botan's fuchsia eyes danced with the glimmer of unshed tears, "...I stopped by the park."

The elder Kuwabara's face took on a softer countenance, "Oh, I see. Well I'm sure Hiei has good reason for not dropping by in so long. I mean, he does still have the Jagan Eye, it's not like he can't _check in_ on us if he wants to."

The spirit in the pink kimono nodded.

An awkward silence followed which was thankfully interrupted by the sounds of two males bickering coming from the hall just outside the room.

"Bring it on Urameshi!" a voice which was unmistakably Kuwabara shouted, "Any day, any time, any place!"

"Aw you're just sore because you lost the race up here." the challenge-loving Yusuke responded coolly.

Botan spun around just in time to see the two enter, "Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara, long time no see!"

"Hey Botan." Yusuke replied casually casting a glance in her direction.

"So what's the deal this time?" Kuwabara demanded.

Shizuru frowned, "Baby bro, for once in your life try exercising a little patience huh?"

"Yes Kuwabara, you see Kurama isn't here yet so it would be rude to start without him-" Botan stopped short when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Aaahh!!!"

"So sorry," a red haired man smiled from behind her, "didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh Kurama, there you are!" Botan chuckled at her own reaction, _Sometimes I think he does this sort of thing just to get a rise out of people_.

"Ok he's here, can we start now?!" Kuwabara folded his arms stubbornly before laying eyes on the koorime sitting next to Keiko, so quiet that one would hardly notice her there. "Y-YUKINA?!"

"Hello Kuwabara." the ice maiden greeted him with her trademark beaming smile.

In a flash the love struck fighter was kneeling by her side, clutching her soft hands firmly in his own. "Yukina my love, my darling, my-"

"My stomach," Shizuru rolled her eyes at her brother's shameless flirting. She didn't know which was more pathetic: the fact that Kazuma insisted on being so overly flirtatious or the complete naivety of sweet little Yukina towards his infatuation with her.

Some things never change, Kurama thought with a grin as he watched Kuwabara lavish more affection upon Yukina. _Then again..._he trailed off, feeling the absence of the final member of the Spirit Detective team_...some things one hoped wouldn't, do._

"Ahem," Botan cleared her throat, effectively getting everyone's attention, "now that we're all here, let's begin shall we?"

She received a collective nod from around the room. Pulling a scroll from within the sleeve of her kimono she unraveled it revealing an ancient sketching and some text to the others eagerly awaiting an explanation.

"This is a scroll from the great library with Spirit World's castle. Lord Koenma has sent me to reassemble the Spirit Detectives in order to retrieve the item depicted here." she pointed to the enchanted artifact drawn upon the scroll.

"What?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped.

"That toddler's got some nerve summoning me here to go on ANOTHER mission for him!" Yusuke yelled, "I'm out of the spirit detective business now. Retired! I've run enough errands, handled more than my share of cases, now I'm supposed to be able to live a normal life...no strings attached!"

"Shut up dimwit," an old and somewhat peeved voice ordered from the entrance.

"Grandma now is not the time to start with me." Yusuke warned.

Genkai merely cocked an eyebrow at her most recent pupil, "Don't get smart with me Yusuke, even now I can knock you down to size in an instant." The raven-haired fighter seemed to yield at these words (more so out of respect than fear). "Now listen to what she has to say. And know this...regardless of what you may want out of life, there's no greater honor than doing what's right, fighting for what you believe in and those you dare to care about. So never think you're too good to do that, or that you've given all you're obligated to. Only a fool would be so selfish when given such abilities."

Temporarily defeated by his teacher's noble words Yusuke turned back towards the ferry girl, "Alright Botan, you've got my attention. What's up with this item? Has it been stolen?"

"No." Botan answered flatly, "But we fear it's being targeted for theft. You see, recently a new fire demon has taken to terrorizing certain 'hot spots' of Makai."

"Fire demon?" Kurama inquired.

"Hot spots?" Keiko added.

Drawing in a deep breath Botan prepared to explain, "Yes this demon is quite an illusive criminal. He's wanted for several major violations including murder, arson, and thievery. This one's very ruthless you guys. Not much is known about him, only that he is centuries old, prefers to work alone or dispose minion class demons, and that his shady crimes have reached nearly every part of the Demon World. The 'hot spots' he's been targeting are believed to be sites concealing illegal portals to the spirit and human worlds."

"So this maniac's trying to take over all three worlds then?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well obviously," Yusuke snapped, "it's nothing new. We just find him, pound his face in, and turn the creep over to the Spirit World authorities."

"Don't get cocky Yusuke." Genkai scolded, "Or have you forgotten that you're out of practice?"

"Genkai's right Yusuke," Keiko spoke up, "maybe you should train a little while before going on this mission?"

"Keiko!" Yusuke snapped, "You're my fiancée for crying out loud! Shouldn't you be on **my** side here?!"

Clutching her hands into fist on the hem of her skirt she stood up and stalked over to the smug fighter. With a lightning fast movement she'd managed to slap him face-first to the floor. "I'm just worried about you, you BIG JERK! In case you've forgotten you've already died twice! So excuse me for not wanting to lose you again!"

"She's got a point Yusuke," a very amused Kurama stated.

The fallen 'hero' just muttered curses from his stance on the floor while Kuwabara laughed at his humiliation.

"Serves ya right Urameshi, what an ego!"

"Oh Kazuma," Yukina said softly giving Kuwabara teary eyes of concern, "you weren't planning to go on this case without training first too...were you?"

"Uh, well, I...uh..." the orange haired clod stuttered, he just couldn't disappoint kind hearted Yukina, "Of course not Yukina my sweet! Your Kuwabara will train hard before marching off to face certain danger again! And with my newly honed skills, not to mention the invincible power of our undying love, I will return victorious!!!"

"Yes it's going to be an exceptionally more difficult a task now that we're shy a member." Kurama mumbled to himself.

Overhearing this murmured contemplation Botan's cheery façade dropped and she found herself hastily walking towards the door.

"Botan, where are you going?" Keiko called after her.

"Oh nowhere," the ferry girl lied forcing a grin, "just stepping out for some fresh air is all. It's getting a bit stuffy with so many of us all gathered in one room."

"Oh, okay." Keiko nodded, half accepting her excuse. _It's so strange, Botan really hasn't been herself...not since, well...the team split up._

_

* * *

_

Outside the sun was slowly descending behind the tops of the trees that surrounded the temple of Genkai. Birds sang, crickets chirped, brooks babbled, and all around there was the serene peace of nature. As Botan stood at the edge of the shrine looking out onto the calming scene she could not relax, couldn't become enveloped in the tranquility encompassing her.

"Wow..." a level yet sturdy comment pulled her from her thoughts, "...you must really miss him."

Startled Botan jerked around to lock eyes with the woman watching her with deep concern, "Shizuru, what do you mean? Miss who?"

Not fooled for an instant by the blue-haired woman's feigned innocence Shizuru shook her head, "It's Hiei, Botan. I never even thought he meant that much to you. Or is it that you just don't like the gang being separated now? You had to know it was coming, once all the tournaments and missions were over."

"But they're not over!" Botan found herself protesting. "Yes, I did know the team wouldn't last forever but I never expected them to split up so soon! And now that they're back together I just...I just..."

"...want things to go back to the way they were before." Shizuru finished for her.

Botan nodded, her head low so as to hide her tear-filled eyes from the Kuwabara sister's sight. She was ashamed to be crying, even in front of someone she trusted as much as Shizuru. She just kept hearing Hiei's voice inside her mind, scolding her for showing weakness. _"You humans and your pitiful emotions. You allow yourselves to be dominated by heartache, always afraid to lose...never accepting the inevitable, pathetic."_

With a heavy sigh Shizuru took a cigarette from the pack stuffed inside her pants' pocket and lit it after walking about three yards or so from the temple. "You know Botan," she called over her shoulder to the sniffling ferry girl, "Hiei had a choice to make: come back to the team, or stay in Makai with Mukuro. And he chose Makai and Mukuro. It's harsh to say, but all the crying in the world won't change that."

"I know," Botan choked out, "but...as much as I hate to admit it, I really miss that obnoxious little fire youkai."

"Hmph, me too." the brunette smiled to herself, gazing off into the picturesque sunset, "We all do."

From a short distance away a solitary figure stood unnoticed amidst the lush greenery of the forest. He had followed the two ladies outside sensing the turmoil in the assistant's heart. Try as she might, her emotions were hard to mask. Just as her happiness and bubbly nature were contagious to those around her, so were her sorrows and uneasiness. The wind picked up, perhaps a storm would sweep through the area before the night was spent? His red bangs were blown across his emerald eyes as he watched the two, hearing their conversation but choosing not to interfere.

Hiei, Kurama pondered sadly as the two females finally retreated back into the temple, _it seems as though your departure has left a more notable impression than you could've ever anticipated._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in Spirit World...

"Lord Koenma," a large blue ogre rapped on the doorframe to the ruler of Rekai's office.

"Yes yes what is it now George?" a blue-clad toddler griped from behind a mound of important documents and files piled upon his desk, "Can't you see I'm busy here?!"

"Um, well Sir, it's just that there's a ferry girl here to see you and-" the ogre babbled.

"What's that? A ferry girl? Is she another new recruit? Well Botan's a bit busy now in Ningekai so she'll just have to wait for training. Oh I know, send her down to Ayame, she'll know what to do." Koenma interrupted while stamping what seemed like the millionth form in the last hour and slinging it in his out box.

"Uh, but Sir, the ferry girl _IS_ Ayame." George mumbled.

"What?!" Koenma's head shot up from behind the mound of paperwork. "Why didn't you say so George?! Send her in immediately!"

Honestly how was he supposed keep the entire Spirit World functioning properly with ogres like George bumbling things up...well, it wasn't like Koenma was going to take fault for such matters. He obviously couldn't look like an amateur after training so long as Prince of Reikai.

A soft spoken woman with a pale complexion, dark hair, and gentle eyes full of wisdom and understanding entered the office offering Koenma a comforting smile. "Hello Lord Koenma sir, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Ayame," Koenma fought back a blush, rulers of Reikai did not blush, it was simply unbecoming...not to mention really_ really _embarrassing! "What brings you here?"

"Well sir I was doing research on the fire demon menace as you requested when I came upon a most interesting piece of information that I thought you should be made aware of." Ayame explained, Koenma (wishing he'd had time to change into his more dashing teenager form) signaled for her to continue, "It seems that this particular demon has ties to one of the Spirit Detectives."

Koenma arched an eyebrow, he didn't like where this was going. "R-really? Need I ask which one?"

"Hiei." Ayame stated bluntly, "The criminal is indeed the Forbidden Child's father."

The young ruler's brow furrowed as he digested this new piece of disturbing information, "Oh no, I'd better contact Botan, the Spirit Detectives are definitely going to want to know about this news."

With a slight bow Ayame turned and was about to leave when she stopped in her tracks, she seemed undecided about whether or not to speak her mind. Koenma made the decision for her, "Was there something else?"

"Lord Koenma sir, I-" her usually calm features were etched in worry, "-I assume you'll be informing Hiei Jaganeshi about this?"

"Of course," Koenma stated, "I think he certainly has a right to know."

"And you don't think this will complicate matters? What if the elder fire youkai seeks out his son...and the twin koorime?" the ferry girl inquired warily.

"Complications are forever arising in these missions Ayame," Koenma responded seriously, "it's best to have everyone prepared to deal with them. Yukina is not a direct descendant of the fire demon, more a traditional offspring of Hina alone because of the koorimes' single-parent reproduction abilities. I see no reason to involve her; still I'm sure Hiei will take such risks into consideration."

"There's one other possible victim to consider," Ayame cautioned, "when I was flipping through the records I came across a recently documented account of the Forbidden Child's , Hina's closest friend and guardian to Yukina, is still alive."

"Yes well there's another reason to fear for her safety." Koenma frowned.

"What's that sir?" Ayame asked, hoping she wasn't prying too much.

Koenma opened a file and pulled a copied image from amongst the documents. "I sent Botan out with a scroll depicting an item which can only be found on the Island of the Koorime." Ayame's eyes widened, this was unexpected, "This artifact is actually a jewel in the shape of an orb, it has the power to grant one complete mastery of their spirit energy. Even when the levels become too extreme for even the highest class fighters to manage the holder of this gem will retain full dominance."

"Let me guess," Ayame sighed, "the koorime are the keepers of this jewel."

Koenma nodded, "The Spirit Detectives have been sent to retrieve it. We believe that the fire youkai will be searching for it, it'll be the second time he's tried."

The ferry girl stared at Koenma in shock, grasping what happened the 'first time', nearly a century ago. "The jewel, it's still amidst the ruins of the floating island?"

Koenma nodded, "Yes, a long time ago a young ice maiden was entrusted with guarding the item. The isolation of the koorimes made it an ideal location for hiding the jewel. You can just imagine what would happen if it were ever to fall into the wrong hands."

"Yes," Ayame agreed grimly, "a virtually unstoppable evil."

Koenma's look was dead serious, "Exactly."

That's the first chapter, there'll be plenty of plot twists throughout. It's sort of my version of what happened after the series ended. Please take time to review, no flames though. Thanks for reading!


	2. A New Twist

****

A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed my first chapter. Your wonderful compliments are very encouraging. And to answer a reviewer, yes I have heard that in an OAV Hiei asked Botan out, I believe that both he and Kurama were trying to steal a kiss from her. I'd love to hear more about this (Valentine's Special?) from anyone. Has anyone ever seen this? Or better yet, does anyone know where I can find it?

**__**

Dark & Light: Her Night, His Day

Chapter Two: A New Twist

It was forty-five minutes later when Botan's communicator went off. Taking it out from within the fold of her kimono she answered, "Botan here, what can I do for you Lord Koenma?"

"Botan," Koenma's face had a slightly panicked look, "where are the others? I have new information on this case, it's VERY important!"

"Oh," Botan glanced out into the meadow where Yusuke was practicing his aim with the Spirit Gun while Kuwabara slashed his Spirit Sword through several large boulders at the forest's edge. Hastily she waved them over, "Where's Kurama?"

"Right here," the stealth kitsune emerged from the bushes behind her holding his rose whip. Obviously he too had been training.

"I've just received a call from Lord Koenma," she replied, "he says he has news of the utmost importance about the mission."

Everyone surrounded the screen of the communicator as the toddler's image cleared his throat, "Yes well, it seems that this mysterious fire youkai isn't as mysterious as we first suspected. In fact, he's related to our very on ex-spirit detective member Hiei Jaganeshi."

"WHAT?!" startled gasps rang out from the group.

Nodding Koenma continued, "We think he may target his son and Yukina not to mention he might know the exact keeper of the artifact I'm sending you to retrieve."

"Huh?! My darling Yukina may be in danger?!" Kuwabara shouted with a glance across the meadow at Yukina who was happily chatting with Shizuru and Keiko.

"Sh! You big dummy are you trying to worry her sick?!" Yusuke snapped.

"Wait a minute," the orange haired man froze in puzzlement, "if he's Hiei's father then why would he be after my sweet Yukina?"

"What an idiot." Yusuke mumbled. He couldn't believe that the moron hadn't put all the pieces together yet and figured out that Hiei was the long lost twin brother Yukina was searching for. _Then again...this is Kuwabara we're talking about_. he sniggered.

"Um...because the jewel is located in Yukina's homeland so he probably suspects that she might know where it's hidden!" Botan chimed in nervously. _Hiei'd better appreciate this. What am I saying?! He never appreciates anything!_

Kurama sweatdropped, it was going to be more difficult than ever to keep Hiei's relation to the ice maiden a secret. "Does Hiei know about this yet?"

Koenma shook his head, "I've dispatched Ayame, head ferry girl of the Research Department, to travel to Makai and explain this new situation to him. I expect he'll want to rejoin the group, if only for the remainder of this mission."

"Ayame?" Yusuke repeated, the mellow ferry girl didn't really strike him as the type who'd handle herself well traveling through the pits of Makai.

"H-Hiei's coming?" Botan muttered earning her a glance from Kurama.

I hope she'll be alright, he heaved a mental sigh, _I don't really think Hiei feels he was so greatly missed by any of us, least of all Botan._

"Yes so I want you all to remain close to Genkai's temple. The moment he arrives you must head out to the Island of the Koorimes--hiding place of the Reikai Orb--and bring the jewel back to Spirit World before the fire youkai obtains it."

"Right," Botan nodded, shutting the communicator and tucking it back inside her kimono.

"Wait," Kurama spoke up, "isn't the Island of the Koorimes supposed to be floating? How do you suppose Koenma expects us to reach it?"

"The portals can be set to open at very precise locations within the worlds," Botan explained, "My guess is that he plans to open one which will lead somewhere on the island itself."

"Okay then that only gives us about a half hour or so to wrap up this training before Hiei hauls tail over here." Yusuke concluded.

"What'll ya say I kick your butt a few times for good measure then Yusuke?" Kuwabara challenged, "It'll be a good warm up before I trounce that fire demon guy! I just hate that Hiei's gonna have to see his old man get whipped by a professional fighter like me." he added the last part with barely a hint of remorse.

The others all sweatdropped. In the unlikely event that it did come down to a Kuwabaka verses inhumanly strong relative of Hiei match...they were all doomed.

* * *

Inside Mukuro's castle...

"I'm afraid that you don't fully comprehend the urgency of the situation," Ayame said solemnly to the black and white haired fire youkai slumped in a chair across the room.

He wouldn't look at her, not even once had he made eye contact since she'd first arrived with the 'dire news'. After re-explaining the mission to him she'd seen a small trace of curiosity after disclosing that it was a fire youkai they were facing off against in their race to the Island of the Koorimes, but nothing more had followed to show that he had any interest in leaving Mukuro's realm.

"Hn," came the monotonous reply. With his arms crossed he continued to stare at the stone wall just left of the window.

Narrowing her eyes the normally placid ferry girl had grown quite impatient with the stubborn little fire youkai's indifference. "These people are your allies Hiei! They've risked their lives for you! How can you let them do this alone? Especially when you know the terrain better than any two of them combined?!"

"I don't care to revisit my past onna!" Hiei declared, his stance never changing, "If those fools want to get sucked into another pointless mission from Koenma then it's their own idiotic choice!"

"But-"

"But nothing ferry onna!" he finally stood and headed across the room, grabbing the handle to the large wooden door he jerked it open and pointed firmly outside, "Now go back to Spirit World and tell Koenma that I no longer work for him. My debt has been paid and I'm a free youkai, **NOT** a Spirit Detective. I want nothing more to do with this ludicrousness."

"Fine," Ayame summoned her oar and stormed towards the door. She paused a second before calling over her shoulder, "By the way, was there anything you wanted me to have them tell him for you?"

Hiei stopped in mid slamming of the door, "Nani?"

With a knowing smirk Ayame turned, "Hm, did I forget to mention? The fire youkai seeking the jewel, we've just discovered, is none other than your father."

Hiei's eyes widened, _Crafty onna, that's quite a trump card you were holding._

"I just thought maybe you might have a thing or two to say to him, after all this time..." Ayame shrugged and sat upon her oar.

"Hn, fine then onna," Hiei conceded, "you win. I'll take this case, but this is the absolute **last time** that I help out Koenma or his precious Spirit Detectives in any matter!"

"Understood," Ayame gave the fire youkai a curt nod, "the others are waiting for you at Genkai's Shrine, I suppose I don't have to tell you to hurry."

Hiei sneered and the dark haired ferry girl was off, back on her way to Spirit World.

My father...he thought staring at his reflection in the mirror hanging by the door, _...this venture should prove interesting._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, somewhere in the depths of Makai...

"The Reikai Orb," a demon minion spoke in a hissing tone from his perch upon it's master's shoulder, "a very well kept secret of Spirit World. It took us ages to discover that it was hidden on the floating Island of the Koorimes."

The fire youkai nodded, his face shrouded by the darkness of the shadows he was stalking through. "My first attempt at retrieving this item proved unsuccessful. Thanks to inaccurate information from my last head minion." the crimson eyed demon glared at the creature on his shoulder, "I won't tolerate such failure again."

"Yes Master." the smaller demon quaked. "I will make absolutely certain that I verify the artifact's location. The Reikai Orb will be yours."

"Precisely," the demon smirked, "and then I will become the most powerful creature of all, and all three worlds will tremble at my feet."

* * *

The green haired koorime sighed from her seat on the steps leading up to Genkai's temple. She had been waiting with the others for Hiei's arrival. What was taking him so long?

"Hmph, some speed demon he is." Shizuru muttered while stomping out her cigarette.

"Yeah," Kuwabara yawned, "what the heck could be takin' the shrimp so long?"

"Oh Kazuma," Yukina fretted, "you don't suppose he's hurt or something do you?"

Kuwabara opened his mouth to reassure her but Yusuke cut him off.

"He's fine Yukina, probably just stopped to nap in some tree or play with his dragon."

"Hn," a voice startled the group on the steps, "I do not 'play with my dragon' you buffoon. I unleash it's mighty terror upon all who cross me, so **_don't _**cross me."

"HIEI!" Botan burst out happily, racing up a few stairs to greet him.

Hiei stared at her surprised as she bounded towards him, Kurama snickered to himself, and the others looked a bit shocked by her enthusiasm. Botan sweatdropped at their reactions and instead of grabbing the adorably baffled little fire youkai in a bear hug as she had intended to do she simply grasped his hands laughing nervously, "Um...it's so great that you could make it. Yep, the team just wouldn't be the same without you. Hahaha, good times huh?!"

Arching an eyebrow he was about to reply (questioning her sanity) when she delivered a hearty slap on the back that sent him sprawling down five stairs straight into Keiko and Kuwabara.

"Wha-" Keiko grabbed his boots before they could collide with her head.

"Hey shorty watch where you're goin'!" Kuwabara shouted looking down in his lap.

Hiei opened his eyes to see a very unwelcome sight, Kuwabaka--only, the dolt was--upside down?!

With a horrified expression he hopped up off the oaf and darted over to Kurama who was furthest down the steps.

Everyone laughed causing Hiei to glare up at Botan, "Don't ever do that again! Baka onna!!"

"Sorry," Botan waved, still giggling.

"Well now that we've all be reacquainted," Kurama spoke, stifling chuckles, "I think it's time we got on with our mission."

Right on cue a portal opened at the top of the stairs. Botan turned around, "This is it! Everyone in, it should take us straight to the Island of the Koorimes!"

The ferry girl was on her way through when the head Spirit Detective spoke, "Anyone smell that?"

"Wasn't me!" Kuwabara said hastily.

"No stupid, I mean smoke!" Yusuke yelled.

Keiko paused to sniff the air, "Yeah, I smell it too. But where's it coming from?"

"Guys..." Botan murmured, this portal wasn't going to stay open forever.

"The temple," Hiei pointed to a spiral of smoke eking up past the temple walls.

"Oh no!" Yukina gasped, "Genkai is still in there!"

"And Puu!" Keiko added.

"Stay here!" Yusuke ordered the girls, "We'll go check this out!"

The four boys raced past Botan and up to the temple where flames were spread out everywhere.

"This isn't some sort of natural forest fire Yusuke," Hiei gave the detective a side glance, "a demon is behind this."

"Or several lesser class fire elemental demons ." Kurama suggested.

"Well duh!" Yusuke exclaimed, "Just start putting out these fires, I'm gonna go find Puu and Grandma!"

"Right." Kurama nodded.

Yusuke took off into the temple while the others remained outside stomping out the fires, slinging water, and smothering them out with large branches or clothing.

Just outside the girls were staring up at the flames and smoke worried for the safety of their friends.

"Oh this is terrible," Botan noted, "I'm sure it was that fire youkai Koenma warned us about."

"Fire youkai?" Yukina questioned recalling the briefing she'd overheard earlier.

"Um..." Botan spun around, sweat rolling down her forehead, "...did I say fire youkai? I meant...um...boy is it dry! Yes! With all this dry weather that we've been having lately it's a wonder that this is the first fire we've encountered!"

"But Botan," Keiko objected, "it rained just yesterday, we got over an inch."

Shizuru wasn't buying this story, "Alright Bo, spill it. What's going on?"

"Yes, I get the feeling that you know more than you're telling us." Yukina agreed.

Oh no! Botan panicked, _They're on to me! But I can't tell Yukina everything or she'll find out that Hiei's her brother! And then..._she gulped_...he'll KILL ME!_

"Well?" Shizuru urged.

"Um...okay you've got me! It's like this," Botan began explaining, careful not to let the _big secret _slip, "the fire youkai after the Reikai Orb the boys are being sent to retrieve is actually related to Hiei."

"Really?!" Keiko and Yukina gasped.

"Yes," Botan nodded seriously, "that's why Hiei agreed to come back and help us out on this mission. We believe that the criminal may target Hiei, if he indeed knows that Hiei is his son, and possibly anyone else who might be able to lead him to the jewel."

"How would Hiei know where it is?" Keiko questioned.

"Um..." _Oh great, I've already said too much!_

Understanding Shizuru decided to help Botan out, "Hiei was a big time criminal/assassin before he joined up with the Spirit Detectives right?"

"Yes." Keiko agreed. "How could I forget that?"

"Well, maybe this evil fire youkai figures that he's heard about the jewel before and might know where to find it." Shizuru fabricated, "I mean Hiei did know enough about the Artifacts of Darkness to steal them right out from under Koenma's nose."

"I guess that makes sense." Keiko replied skeptically.

Yukina was silent, something about Shizuru's theory just didn't seem all that sincere to her.

"OH NO!" Botan shouted, "The portal's closing!!"

"That's not good." Shizuru turned to see that the majority of the flames were gone now.

"I'll go inside and tell the others," Keiko offered.

"I'll come with you." Yukina said following her.

Studying the rapidly closing portal the older Kuwabara shook her head, "They're not gonna make it in time."

"Ohh..." Botan fidgeted realizing Shizuru was right, "...it could take hours for Koenma to get another portal ready for us."

"The fire youkai could already have stolen the jewel by then." Shizuru frowned.

"What should we do?!" the ferry girl tugged at the strands of hair hanging over her ears.

A look of determination crossed the brunette's face. "We'll go through."

"WHAT?!"

"Look either we go through and find the jewel before that maniac does or we sit around here waiting while he beats us to it," Shizuru stated.

Botan considered this for a moment, "Alright," she balled up her fists and strutted up to the portal, "let's do it!"

"And once we've got it you can just fly us off on your oar." Shizuru concluded, "I'm sure it'll be easier for Koenma to open a portal back to Spirit World or something than to a secluded island in the sky."

With that plan the two women stepped through the closing portal and vanished from sight.

Inside the temple Yusuke was still charging through doors calling out to his trainer, "GRANDMA! GRANDMA CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

A faint noise caught his ear and he spun around on his heel to listen for it again. "Grandma? Grr...SPEAK UP YOU OLD HAG SO I CAN HEAR YOU!!!"

The sound came again, footsteps.

"Huh?" Yusuke noticed a silhouette behind a door just before it slid open revealing Genkai with her hands clasped behind her back. "Dimwit, stop shouting, I'm perfectly fine."

"Grandma!" Yusuke raced up to her tears in the corner of his eyes, "Would you stop trying to scare me?! It was bad enough that ya went and DIED on me back around the Dark Tournament!"

Genkai stared at him as though he were the dumbest man on the planet. "Stop your blubbering you big baby. Why aren't you outside putting out the fires surrounding my temple?"

"BECAUSE I CAME IN HERE TO SAVE YOU!!!" Yusuke shouted, waving his arms about for emphasis. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU INTEND TO DO IN HERE ANYWAYS?! FROLIC THROUGH THE FLAMES?!?!"

"No," Genkai replied calmly bringing a hand around front, "while you were running around like a fool I was chasing down this little pest."

Yusuke paused to stare at the miniature fire youkai clutched in Genkai's hand. "Huh, that little thing started all those fires?"

"No, it had help." Genkai said matter-of-factly. "Unfortunately this nuisance was the only one I could capture."

"Release me mortal!" the demon hissed and squirmed, "You'll never defeat my Master!"

"And just who is this master of yours anyway?" Yusuke inquired narrowing his eyes as he stooped down level with the captive creature.

The demon clamped its mouth shut.

Genkai squeezed tighter, "We're growing impatient."

"Ack!" it choked out, "Okay, okay! Master Inferuno is the fire youkai seeking the Reikai Orb!"

"Why didn't that coward just come himself?!" Yusuke demanded.

The demon spit a tiny flame at him which barely singed the tip of his nose. Yusuke did not look amused, although Genkai cracked a grin. "Master has big plans for the jewel, he would not waste time with trivial annoyances like you!"

Yusuke raised a fist, determined to pound the little youkai into the next life when someone shouted from across the room. "Yusuke!"

"Kurama?" he turned.

The kitsune approached the dark haired detective with a serious face. "What's up Kurama?"

"It's Botan and Shizuru," he answered, "we can't find them anywhere."

"What?!" Yusuke couldn't believe it, this was the day from Hell.

"Those fools probably went through the portal just before it closed." stated Hiei who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Then they're somewhere on the Island of the Koorimes now?" Genkai asked.

"Yes," Kurama nodded, "and Koenma probably won't be able to send us another portal anytime soon."

"I don't believe this!" Yusuke exclaimed, "What the heck were they thinking?!"

Yukina and Keiko entered with Kuwabara trailing behind them. Puu peered in an open window curious about the ruckus.

"Well that takes care of it, no more fires." Kuwabara said dusting off his hands.

"Kazuma," Yukina turned gingerly running a finger over the back of his hand, "you're all covered in soot. And is that a burn?"

"Only a little one my beautiful snow angel." Kuwabara wore a goofy grin as Yukina continued to inspect his injury.

Hiei reached for his katana growling at the disgusting display, _That oaf is getting way too close to my sister!_

"Calm down Hiei," Kurama whispered, "We've got far more serious problems right now."

With a low growl of irritation Hiei reluctantly sheathed his sword (the few inches he'd drawn out) and turned back to the others. "So what's the plan now?"

Shrugging Yusuke pulled out his communicator and gave a heavy sigh. "Now, we call Koenma."

* * *

Amanda/Artiste: Okay well, the ball's rolling on the plot now. The name _Inferuno_ (Hiei's father) means "inferno" in Japanese. Next Chapter: Hiei's father reaches the Island of the Koorimes through an altered illegal portal at one of the "hot spots" mentioned in chapter one. Shizuru and Botan arrive first and are confronted by a koorime who knows the whole story behind the 'first attempt' at stealing the Reikai Orb. And the Spirit Detectives have to get to the girls before it's too late. Keep reading and don't forget to review, see ya next update!


	3. She Who Holds the Jewel

****

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. Oh and Keiko was outside with Yukina warning the guys the portal was about to close. Last mentioned she had come inside and was with the others when they found out that Shizuru and Botan were missing. Yeah, I like to increase Shizuru's role in this because she does have a minor role in the series, although she's such an awesome character! Plus I can see her and Kurama as an item.

Oh yeah, and I know Hiei and Yukina's ages are basically unknown, but I think I read somewhere that koorime asexually reproduce about every hundred years or so. So since Yukina doesn't have any children (that we know of) wouldn't that make them less than a century old? Just curious. And here's some food for thought, when Hiei reached that age (being a male) would that mean he'd be driven to find a mate to bare his kodomo (children)? I know he's fiercely independent and all but instincts for youkai are supposed to be really strong...mwuhahaha, there's more than one way to get Hiei and Botan together! ;-)

**__**

Dark & Light: Her Night, His Day

Chapter Three: She Who Holds the Jewel

"This...is it?" the brunette asked after stepping out into the deserted city which was once the beautiful isle of the ice maidens. _Talk about your unpleasant surprises_.

"Yes," Botan sighed, "it was once quite a lovely place. But about a century ago things started going downhill for the Koorimes. Now this desolate wasteland is all that remains of their homeland."

"How sad," Shizuru stepped over pile after pile of rubble, "so is it completely empty now? I mean, are there even any koorime left?"

"I'm afraid they're dying out." the ferry girl explained, "It's as if a curse has fallen upon them. Of course anyone who knows the legend of the Forbidden Child would certainly agree that they deserved this."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow, "You mean about Hiei being cast down from the island?"

"Yes, he was the only male ever borne by a koorime. They looked at him like an ill omen. The elders ordered him to be thrown off the island to parish in the world below."

"How heartless."

Botan nodded as they continued to walk, "We should try to find someone to ask about the jewel's location."

"You don't even know which koorime was given the jewel?"

Shaking her head Botan rounded another corner that lay in ruin, "The Reikai Orb was given to the elders who then bestowed it upon a single trusted koorime. She would be the jewel's guardian until either Koenma sent for it or the right person came along to give it to."

Shizuru thought for a moment, "Hm...do you know which koorime was ordered to cast Hiei off the island?"

The ferry girl paused a minute to think, "I can't recall her name, but she was the closest friend of Hiei's mother."

"Well, if the elders entrusted her to carry out that task, isn't it possible that they may have entrusted her with guarding the jewel too?" Shizuru speculated.

Botan's reply was cut short when the ground beneath the two travelers unexpectedly caved in.

The two landed with a loud **_THUD_** amidst a thick cloud of dust. Dirt poured down from above and a few cobwebs were torn from their mounts inside the underground ruins.

"Ow..." the ferry girl groaned rubbing her sore backside.

"I think I landed on a rock." Shizuru grumbled coughing and swatting at the cobwebs that had landed on her.

"Ugh, this place is filthy!" Botan exclaimed staggering to her feet and turning to give Shizuru a hand up.

"Just how are we supposed to get out of here?" Shizuru stared at the opening they'd fallen through, "We can exactly go back the way we came."

With a sigh Botan surveyed their dark and dank surroundings. "I suppose we'll just have to keep walking until we find another way out."

"Great..." Shizuru muttered sarcastically. "And if we're lucky maybe we'll run into Dracula and he'll guide us out?"

Shivering Botan shook her head, "No way, if I even see anything that looks like a bat I'm sprinting off in the **opposite** direction!"

"Well c'mon then," Shizuru chose a direction at random, "we're not gonna get anywhere by just standing here."

The duo started off deeper into the catacombs of the floating island. Their eerie surroundings worsened with each new turn until a final detour led them down a tunnel shrouded in shadows.

"W-why are we stopping Shizuru?" Botan stammered after smacking into the back of her friend.

"Because this exit's been caved in," the brunette sighed. "Looks like we're gonna have to backtrack."

"B-backtrack?" Botan glanced over her shoulder at the pitch black tunnel from which they'd just emerged, "B-but it was bad enough stumbling through there the first time!"

Shizuru rolled her eyes and slapped a hand on Botan's shoulder pushing her back down the tunnel. "I swear sometimes I think you're as chicken as my idiot brother."

A few more minutes passed in silence as they walked, unless you count the constant chattering of Botan's teeth. Shizuru was once again in front leading the way while the ferry girl clung tightly to her sleeve.

"Brr..." now it was Shizuru whose teeth were chattering, "...is it my imagination or is it getting colder in here?"

She sensed Botan nod in response. "G-guess it's because of the artic climate. M-must filter down here somehow."

"Hm..." the older Kuwabara thought for a moment, "...if all that cold air's getting down here, then there must be an opening nearby. All we have to do is keep heading towards the cold."

"B-but we've already been up and down this path." Botan reminded her, "If there was an opening then we should have seen it by now."

Shaking her head Shizuru placed a hand along the icy wall, "Not if we missed a turn. You feel along that wall. There's gotta be a hole or something that we overlooked."

Reluctantly Botan did as instructed and ran her chilled fingers along the freezing stone wall. She had walked another meter or so when the wall she was leaning against suddenly ran out.

"**AAAHH!!!**"

The brunette whipped around at the scream, "Botan?!"

* * *

Back at Genkai's temple the others were busy trying to get another portal to the Island of the Koorimes.

After about twenty minutes of screaming at his communicator Yusuke finally tucked it away and came outside where everyone else was waiting to be clued in.

"Well?" Keiko asked her voice full of worry, "What did Koenma say Yusuke?"

With downcast eyes the head Spirit Detective grunted, "He said it'd be at least an hour before he could have another portal ready. Apparently the device he uses to generate them is on the fritz."

Kurama and Hiei raised an eyebrow at this.

"On the fritz?" Kuwabara exclaimed, "How the heck did that happen?!"

Narrowing his eyes Yusuke met the orange-haired man's gaze. "Apparently someone snuck in and toasted it while the ogres were outside guarding the door. Koenma was out of the room for no less than five minutes too."

"I see," Kurama concluded calmly, "so they suspect that whoever tampered with the portal generator entered directly into the room through a portal. Possibly one from Makai?"

Yusuke nodded, "That's pretty much the gist of it."

Hiei growled and pushed himself up off the rock he'd been sitting on, "We're wasting time just waiting around here for the those fools in Reikai to fix that machine."

"Isn't there some sort of emergency generator they could use?" Yukina hopefully offered.

"Well..." Yusuke paused, "...Koenma did say something about a private portal generator. But-"

"But?" Kurama prompted him.

"But it's hidden away somewhere in King Enma's old chambers."

"Hn," the fire demon didn't look daunted in the least, "then we'll just have that ferry girl friend of Botan's sneak into the chambers and activate it for us."

"What?!" Yusuke yelped, "Do you know how much trouble that could land her in?! Not to mention **us**!"

The black-clad demon stared at the Spirit Detective skeptically, "Are you aware that no one on this _team_ is a stranger to trouble?"

Frowning Kurama agreed, "I'm sorry Yusuke but getting to the girls before Inferuno does might require bending (or breaking) some rules."

Moaning in defeat the raven haired human relented, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you when we all wind up in Spirit World Prison for this."

Keiko was about to object when Yukina placed a hand on her arm. "Please Keiko," she whispered, "I don't like this anymore than you do but we must save Shizuru and Botan."

"We?" Hiei's ears perked at overhearing his sister.

"Yes," Yukina nodded determinedly, "I know the island better than any of you. So you must take me along if you're to find them before it's too late."

"She has a point." Kurama whispered to the small stature demon.

"Shut up kitsune," Hiei snarled under his breath, "There's no way I'm letting my sister go there to be harmed by our father."

When Hiei turned back to Yukina to sternly forbid her from coming he was surprised and disgusted to see the oaf clasping her hands. "Oh Yukina my love, please reconsider. It's going to be far too dangerous for you my ice princess!"

Kurama watch in bemusement as Hiei's eyebrow started to twitch, his eyes were shut tightly in agitation. Obviously he was holding back his rage to avoid hurting his sister's feelings at setting her admirer ablaze. _Hn, if that moron only knew whose sister he was messing with..._

Yukina was smiling warmly back at Kuwabara, "Oh don't worry Kazuma, I promise to be extra careful. And all of you would be there to protect me too."

"Of course!" Kuwabara declared passionately striking a _heroic_ pose, "I'll defend you to the death my darling!"

"One can only hope." Hiei muttered his fingers itching to draw out his katana and put an end to this shameless display of utter foolishness.

Yusuke was already back on his communicator. After requesting to be transferred to The Research Department he was finally connected and smirked upon seeing a pale-skinned ferry girl's face appear on the screen. "Yes?"

"Ayame," Yusuke answered, "I need a favor. Can you access King Enma's old chambers? Specifically the one with the back-up portal generator?"

The dark haired woman's serene expression faltered. "I-"

"C'mon Ayame!" Yusuke began whining, "The toddler wouldn't have told me about it if he didn't want us to try and use it! We've got to get to Botan and Shizuru on the Island of the Koorimes before Inferuno does!"

Ayame seemed to be nervously weighing the pros and cons of this. "Well, obviously Koenma doesn't want to know about your unauthorized use of the emergency generator that's _supposed_ to be off limits. I suppose I might still know of it's exact location."

"Great!" Yusuke exclaimed, "We're at Genkai's temple, get us a portal to that island pronto!"

The communicator was disconnected before she could object.

* * *

Back inside the underground tunnels of the floating island...

Shizuru hugged herself for warmth as she stumbled over to the opening in the wall that Botan had fallen through. "Botan? **Botan!**"

From the other side of the wall the blue-haired girl felt herself being lifted up from behind. She presumed it to be Shizuru who was helping her. "Thanks."

"It's nothing," a feminine voice other than Shizuru answered, "you must be more careful. These crumbling pathways can be treacherous."

The ferry girl's fuchsia eyes widened with fear, "Who are you?!"

Shizuru emerged through the opening and spotted Botan standing in front of a second unidentified figure who appeared to be wearing a faded kimono. "What's going on?"

Gentle eyes shifted to gaze at the brunette, "Forgive me, but I was above ground earlier when I heard you discussing the exile of the Forbidden Child. And I believe you also mentioned a jewel?"

"Yes, the Reikai Orb!" Botan nodded, _Oh I hope that this woman can tell us where to find it! Then we can go home!!_

The koorime smiled at the blue-haired girl. "Well I might be able to help you."

"Great," Botan dug through the fold of her kimono and pulled out the scroll. Unrolling it she showed the picture to the woman and explained, "this is what it looks like. Lord Koenma sent us to retrieve the item before an evil fire youkai could steal it."

"An evil fire youkai?" this seemed to spark the koorime's interest.

"Apparently he has access to several illegal portals in Makai and can alter them to lead anywhere." Shizuru said, "Koenma wants the Spirit Detectives to take possession of the jewel and bring it back to Reikai for safe keeping."

"I see," the koorime stared at the two girls gravely, "but you must understand the Koorime were given the jewel to watch over until someone deserving of it appeared to use it properly and for the good of all three worlds."

Frowning Botan pleaded with the woman, "Oh but you must give it to us! We can't go home without it!"

"Not to mention that if that fire youkai gets his claws on it he'll probably use it to conquer all three worlds." Shizuru added, "And that kind of defeats your purpose of guarding it too."

The koorime seemed torn on what to do. Finally she spoke, "I know of the jewel's location. And I also have my suspicions as to who the fire youkai is. Tell me, is he of any relation to the Forbidden Child?"

A bit surprised the two girls nodded.

"H-he's Hiei's father." Botan answered in a low tone of voice.

"I was afraid he was," the ice maiden sighed, "this will his second attempt at claiming the jewel."

"Um..." Botan was hesitant to ask but she had to know, "...you wouldn't happen to be the koorime in charge of casting the Forbidden Child off the island would you?"

The woman choked back a sob at her hated deed, "Yes, I am Ruri. And I'm the one responsible for carrying out the elders' sentence upon the child. I-I am the one who caused my dearest friend to die of a broken heart."

Wow...Shizuru's expression softened_...I almost feel sorry for her. What a terrible punishment, to live with that on your conscience all this time._

Glancing down at the barely visible stone floor of the cave Botan spoke, "Yeah I was afraid you were. I never understood the elders' reasoning behind that sentence."

"Neither did I." Ruri admitted.

"Then why'd you go through with it?" Shizuru questioned.

"Because I had no choice!" Ruri burst into tears. The tear gems clanged as they scattered across the stone floor, rolling off in various directions. "I knew if I refused the baby would simply be given to another koorime to be disposed of! Only by casting him out myself could I tuck away Hina's tear gem and give him some hope of coming back for his sister and to punish the koorimes for their cruel sentencing!"

Botan regarded the woman with sad understanding, _Tucking the tear gem into Hiei's wrappings was her way of ensuring he'd remember to come back to the island and seek revenge._ _What a desperate means of atonement._ "And you wanted him to kill you."

"Yes," Ruri nodded, tears still streaming down her cheeks, "I hated what I had to do. But it was my only chance to help the boy. For Hina's sake I had to do something. She never forgave me. When she died of heartbreak...I was left to raise her daughter. I told Yukina everything--only--I wasn't aware of what became of him until after she'd left to seek him out. I didn't even recognize him when he returned to the island. And..." she broke down in sobs again, "...and when I did discover his identity I begged to be punished. But, he wouldn't. He just left to find his sister. All this time, and I've still been left to live with my guilt."

The kindhearted ferry girl swiftly took the crying koorime in her arms. _Though I find what you've done to be terrible, I don't think it's unforgivable. _"Maybe...maybe Hiei forgave you that day?"

Ruri shook her head which was currently resting on Botan's shoulder. "No, I don't deserve to be forgiven. My only consolation was knowing that one day the Forbidden Child would return to avenge the pitiless elders and myself."

"But killing you wouldn't have solved anything." Botan argued rubbing Ruri's back soothingly, years of experience consoling self-loathing souls of the departed before ferrying them to Spirit World had taught her how to best handle such situations. "And Hiei may be a bit on the violent side," she paused, amending her understatement, "alright, he's probably one of the most violent youkai I've ever met. Still, he's not evil and he's not heartless. He must have forgiven you. You did after all watch over Yukina, slip the tear gem in his wrappings, and you seemed to be the only koorime beside Hina who wanted him spared."

Who is this woman? Ruri pondered, _How is it that she knows so much about the Forbidden Child? And why spare me any agony? I'm just as guilty as the elders._

Shizuru stood back and curiously watched the scene play out. _Botan's defending Hiei, and comforting Ruri. Hm, she must really care about that cold little demon. Of course, this isn't the first time she's defended his honor. There was that fight with Bui during the Dark Tournament where the ogre wanted Hiei to attack Bui when he was kneeling to take off the tacky armor of his._

Given a few more seconds Ruri pulled back, finally able to collect herself. "I thank you, for your kind words. But I must ask--you said Koenma sent you--but exactly who are you?"

"Oh," Botan laughed placing a hand behind her head, "I'm so sorry, how silly of me! My name's Botan and this is Shizuru."

"I'm the older sister of one of the Spirit Detectives." Shizuru explained, hoping Ruri knew of spirit detectives.

"And I'm the head ferry girl of Reikai and assistant to the Spirit Detectives!" Botan chirped. "Just think of me as a very pleasant grim reaper!"

Ruri regarded Botan with bewildered amusement. "I would have never pictured Death to be so...bubbly."

Flashing a cheesy grin Botan chuckled, "Yep, I get that a lot."

"Well then," the koorime smiled, seeming slightly less melancholy than before (Botan tends to have that effect on people), "perhaps we can bend the rules just this once. I will accompany you back to Reikai with the jewel and see it directly into the hands of Koenma."

"You're coming with us?" Shizuru inquired surprised.

"Of course," Ruri nodded, "I have no desire to stay here, and no reason to now that Yukina is gone and her brother has spared me. It would be nice to get off this forsaken island, just once."

"Wonderful!" Botan clasped her hands over Ruri's, "I'll show you all the sites of Reikai and if there's time we can even go shopping with Keiko and Yukina in Ningenkai!"

Clearly puzzled Ruri simply smiled back at the jovial woman, "That sounds exciting. I've often wondered about life off the island. And it would be good to see dear Yukina again."

"Oh I'm sure she's missed you!" Botan exclaimed. "She's spoke of you before. Her kind guardian who gave her hope of one day reuniting with her long lost brother, simply uplifting!"

"Alright Miss Optimism," Shizuru grinned placing a hand on Botan's shoulder, "for now let's just go get that jewel so you can call up Koenma and have a portal opened for us. We can't exactly leave on your oar being that there's three of us now."

"You needn't worry about finding the jewel," Ruri assured them, "I have it with me. It never leaves my presence."

"Then I guess the rest is up to me," Botan happily pulled out her communicator. No sooner had she opened the line then a very peeved toddler glared back at her.

"BOTAN!!!" the ferry girl cringed at his harsh greeting, "JUST WHAT IN THE THREE WORLDS DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING JUMPING THROUGH THAT PORTAL?! AND TAKING A HELPLESS NINGEN WITH YOU?!!"

"Hey! Do I look helpless to you?!" Shizuru sneered brandishing a fist over Botan's shoulder. "And it was MY idea!"

"Um...Lord Koenma sir...we have the jewel." Botan explained.

"YOU DO HUH?!" Koenma was still very angry, "WELL I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT YOU'VE BROKEN _AT LEAST _EIGHT--no--**TEN **RULES IN DOING SO!"

Wincing Botan put on her best kitty face, "Aw but Lord Koenma, we didn't want to risk the fire youkai stealing the jewel before another portal could be opened. Can't you overlook us breaking a few itsy bitsy rules, just this once? _Meow_?"

Koenma sucked furiously on his pacifier, "You're lucky that this was such an important case Botan, or else you might've just earned yourself a cell in the Reikai prison, not to mention a few hundred spankings!" Botan sweatdropped, the dreaded 'spanking sentence'.

"So does this mean we're off the hook?" Shizuru questioned casually.

The tiny ruler huffed, "This is your one and only pardon. I'm afraid that the portal generator is broken so you're temporarily stranded on the island." Koenma paused a moment to glare at the ogres working on the device who took the hint and nervously fled the room. Once he was sure they were gone he sighed and folded his arms. "However, I have reason to believe that Yusuke and the others _might_ know about my father's old private portal generator. So keep an eye out okay?"

Botan winked understanding, "Right sir, we couldn't use my oar anyway. You see, the keeper of the jewel is coming with us. She insists upon delivering the Reikai Orb to you personally."

Koenma nodded, "I understand Botan, just remember, you're responsible for her safety. Now I suggest the three of you take cover. There's no telling when Inferuno and his minions are going to show up...if they haven't already."

With that said the connection was closed and the three women were left to seek out a safe hiding spot until a portal was opened for them.

"I hope that dumb brother of mine stops fawning over Yukina long enough to get us out of here." Shizuru muttered as Ruri led them out through the tunnels.

"Yukina has an admirer?" Ruri questioned over her shoulder while rounding another corner.

Botan and Shizuru exchanged glances before the ferry girl laughed aloud, "Boy have we got some things to tell you!"

* * *

And voila, chapter 3! One more question, to anyone who has seen the episode where Hiei returns to the island and meets Ruri again: is she taller than him? Or is the small height pretty much a koorime thing? Ugh...must get hands on more YYH episodes!

Hn, just when they thought it was safe to go home...dun dun dun...disaster strikes in the form of a very malicious fire youkai! Will they survive until a portal is opened? How far will Inferuno go to get his mitts on the Reikai Orb? And will I get anymore great reviews from you gracious readers?! Tune in next update for the answers to these questions and more...


	4. Father Against Son

**A/N:** Wahoo, thanks for all the reviews! Yes this is a Hiei/Botan fic! They've gotta be my favorite couple in all of YYH. Okay so they're only a fan-made couple but c'mon, stranger things have happened. I'm still searching for the OAV or OVA (whichever) where Hiei and Kurama try to steal a kiss from Botan. Oh well, thrill of the hunt and all. Just so ya know here are all the pairings I support in YYH (hint: I might include them)...Hiei/Botan (opposites with romantic potential), Kurama/Shizuru (mature yet edgy), Yusuke/Keiko (written in the stars), Kuwabara/Yukina (her loving halfwit in shining armor), Genkai/Toguro (maybe sometime in the next life), Yomi/Mukuro (wouldn't be the first time enemies became lovers), and Koenma/Ayame (ah a king and his devoted ferry girl).

_**Dark & Light: Her Night, His Day**_

**Chapter Four: Father Against Son**

Ayame cautiously phased through the wall of King Enma's outer chambers. These rooms had been forbidden since the dictator-like king was overthrown. Now that Lord Koenma was in charge Spirit World operated solely on the items not privately owned by the ex-king Enma. In fact, such items were expressly off limits to all, herself included.

With a heavy sigh she let her gaze roam over the room looking for any 'hidden entrances' into the deeper chambers. King Enma wasn't one to leave his important possessions lying out in his less guarded quarters.

Finally she spotted a statue of the previous ruler which was carved out of marble. The precious stone was the sole material used in the conceited monument save for one golden door at its base.

_I'm betting it has some sort of control switch that will open the other rooms._ Ayame decided.

Walking over to the statue she opened the door to find a pad of numbers much like those one would find on a human teller machine or security system controller. Flexing her fingers she prepared to begin the excruciatingly long task of deciphering the code.

* * *

Waiting...they were waiting...**_again_**! It was really starting to get on his nerves. Hiei had grumpily taken up stance in a tree by the temple some time after Yusuke had announced that it would take a few more minutes before Ayame could sneak into King Enma's chambers and work the second portal generator.

Kurama strolled over to the tree and slumped against it, growing tired of watching Yusuke and Kuwabara 'practice fighting' before the portal was sent.

A soft breeze blew through the branches of the peaceful forest, a stark contrast to the edgy mood of its occupants. The two demons remained silent watching Yukina and Keiko discuss old times with Genkai. Puu had dozed off just outside the main doors of the shrine.

"Hn," Hiei decided to break the silence, it was becoming bothersome, "the onna certainly has gotten stranger since I returned to Makai."

Kurama tilted his head upwards; surprised that Hiei would choose Botan as a topic to discuss. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Hiei glared down at the fox, "she practically tried to tackle me when I got here. Before I left for Makai she would hardly come within three feet of me without cringing in fear...I almost miss her panicky behavior." he said the last part with a smirk of pride.

Kurama shook his head, _Same old Hiei_. "Maybe she missed you?"

"Hn," Hiei looked away, as if dismissing Kurama's suggestion as absurd. In reality, he was seriously considering the thought. _The baka onna missed me? Why would she do a pointless thing like that? Then again, ningens do have a knack for doing idiotic things._

The redhead below shrugged after getting nothing more from the fire demon. "Did you ever think that maybe you're leaving us would tear apart the team?"

The dark haired demon raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? This so-called 'team' was never meant to be a permanent thing, everyone knew that. Even that oaf Kuwabara knew it."

Kurama looked doubtful, "Maybe, but your absence definitely left a void Hiei. And all of us have felt it. I didn't want to say this before, but I suppose it couldn't hurt. Since you've been gone to Mukuro's Realm, Botan seems to have missed you most of all."

There was a loud rustling of leaves and a few acorns came showering down on the fox demon, Hiei had nearly fallen out of his tree after hearing Kurama's last comment. "Nani?!"

"You heard me," Kurama stared up at the demon with a serious expression, "Botan's missed you more than anyone. I dare say she may even harbor deep feelings for you."

Hiei gulped in disbelief. _The baka ferry onna, has feelings? For me?!_

Seeing the shock in Hiei's crimson eyes, not to mention the reddish tinge that covered his face, Kurama couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Don't worry, I'm sure that I'm the only one who's read so much into it. Well, I suspect that Shizuru might have as well, but she's certainly not telling anyone."

"And she'd better not," Hiei warned, "and that goes for you too Kurama. I don't want any rumors flying around that there might be something going on between me and that baka onna!"

"You don't like her then?"

It was a simple question. It should have been easy to give a simple answer to. But for some reason or another, Hiei just couldn't truthfully deny the possibility. He wanted to, he really did. But the thought of saying _"I do NOT love Botan" _made his stomach twist into painful knots. Instead he merely crossed his arms and slumped back against the tree, "Don't be ridiculous fox, you know I slay everyone I despise."

"So you're saying that you _don't_ despise Kuwabara?" Kurama chided.

Hiei angrily blew the bangs from his eyes, "Don't get cocky Kurama. We both know that Yukina's misguided fondness for that dolt is the only thing keeping him alive."

"Whatever you say Hiei," the fox pushed himself off the tree trunk and started making his way back to the others, satisfied that he'd obtained all the information he'd been seeking about Hiei's real opinion towards Botan. "Whatever you say..."

* * *

The journey to the exit was farther than Botan or Shizuru had anticipated. Ruri guided them through a maze of tunnels previously hidden by the wall to the pathway they'd been stumbling down. This tunnel was much brighter than the others. Ice lined the walls and sparkled as small beams of light filtered in through tiny holes to the surface. Unfortunately none of the openings was large enough for them to squeeze through. Ruri assured them that they were nearing the exit and would be out soon.

"How in the world do you stand it Ruri?" Botan exclaimed, shivering from the cold. "Living in such freezing temperatures year round?"

Ruri chuckled to herself, "I suppose one gets used to it. You see extreme heat and fire can be deadly to koorimes."

"Yeah Bo," Shizuru teased, playfully punching the ferry girl in the arm, "they aren't called _Ice_ Maidens for nothing."

"Oh right," Botan smiled, rubbing her sore arm. "So how much further did you say it was?"

"Just a few more minutes of walking and we'll be there. Once we're out I'll take you to a safe hiding place where we can wait for a portal." Ruri promised.

"You wouldn't happen to have any coats there?" Botan inquired hopefully.

Smiling the koorime good-naturedly replied, "I'm sure I can find some sort of warm clothing to offer you."

"Terrific." Shizuru muttered sarcastically.

A chilly breeze blew in flakes of snow, the ferry girl sneezed as one landed on the brim of her nose. She decided to keep a conversation flowing in order to take her mind off the cold. "So Ruri, what have you been up to? I mean, other than guarding the jewel?"

"Not much," Ruri admitted, "I'm barren, so I've had no children of my own to raise. After Yukina left, I've pretty much kept to myself."

Shizuru huddled close to Botan and Ruri for warmth, "You know I actually know more about your life now than Botan's?" she mused.

Ruri turned to the ferry girl in disbelief, "I assumed the two of you were longtime friends. You must not have known each other very long at all if a stranger has already revealed more of her past than you know of each others."

Botan blushed and looked down at her feet, trying to keep up a steady pace. "Well, we've known each other for over three years."

"Yeah," Shizuru nodded, "still, I've often heard Yusuke say that he doesn't know squat about his own assistant's past."

"We have a few minutes ahead of us," Ruri stated, "why don't you two take this time to ask about your histories?"

"Okay," Shizuru turned to Botan, "so...what was your home like?"

"Um..." Botan bit her lower lip in embarrassment. _What **was** it like? I haven't thought about it in so long I...well this is just silly. It was...well, it was..._

Shizuru cocked an eyebrow; Ruri stared at her in concern.

"What about your family?" Shizuru tried again, "Did you have any siblings? Or were you an only child?"

Botan hung her head, ashamed at her inability to answer. "I'm sorry Shizuru but, the reason none of you know of my past is because--well--I just can't remember it!"

The two women ahead of her froze in their tracks. Ruri patted the crying ferry girl on her shoulder. "It's alright dear, I'm sure it will come back to you."

"Yeah Bo," Shizuru agreed using the most comforting tone she could muster, "you've probably been a ferry girl for a few centuries to be promoted ahead of the others. That's plenty of time to forget your past."

Botan sniffled, growing angry at herself. "No, I've been a ferry girl for over a millennium. And Ayame's been one longer than that and she still remembers her life before dying. I-I remember that she trained me, before she became head of The Research Department, but before my death..." she wracked her brain but came up blank. "...nothing!"

The brunette stood there in bewilderment. Why would Botan specifically lose memories of her past life? If it was brought on by time then how was it that Ayame--the elder ferry girl--had retained all of her memories?

The ice maiden observed Botan with genuine pity. How terrible to lose one's memories of their past. The one thing she had hoped for most when giving the infant Hiei the tear gem which his mother had shed during his birth was that he would remember his past, and never lose sight of who he was. Sadly, she had no tear gem to give to the frustrated and weeping Botan. Only her sympathy, and maybe...

Seeing that the two women were preoccupied at the moment Ruri turned and held her hands up in an arch-like position, nearly touching her fingertips together. She started concentrating hard on the spot between her hands until a faint blue light flickered in the lower center of the arch. The light took on the shape of a sphere then twirled as shimmers of gold and white danced around it, much like rings spinning round a planet.

Checking to make sure that the newcomers were still distracted she resumed her toils. It was taking a lot out of her to summon forth the Reikai Orb but she sensed that its powers could prove useful in restoring the blue-haired woman's memories.

"One kind deed deserves another." she said gently as she approached the ferry woman with the jewel clutched tightly in her hand.

Botan turned from Shizuru and stared at Ruri puzzled, "What do you mean?"

The older Kuwabara sibling noted Ruri's clenched fist, obviously concealing something. _Uh-oh, I feel it, a new presence. This—thing—is incredible! Such power...and it's coming from Ruri_. Her eyes narrowed, regarding the woman distrustfully, just what was she up to? "Alright, what's in your hand?"

* * *

"Master Inferuno," the tiny demon minion upon the fire youkai's shoulder hissed, "what is keeping the koorime?"

"That's precisely what I expect you to find out Snit," the demon growled. "I do not like being kept waiting!"

"The others," the smaller demon cringed, "they have reported that she does not travel alone. She's in the company of a ferry girl and a ningen woman."

"Hm," the 'Master' considered the unexpected turn of events, "her companions sound pathetic, but I won't be tricked again."

"No Master, never again!" the tiny demon swore, he had no desire to wind up like the last head minion...burnt to a crisp.

"Now come Snit," the demon's crimson eyes glowed as he started off into the mouth of the underground tunnels, "an opportunity like this doesn't present itself everyday. The Spirit Detectives will find a way to the island soon. No doubt my son will be among them. We don't have a moment to lose."

"Not a single moment Master Inferuno," the demon hastily agreed, lowering its tone as they drew nearer their targets, "this time, the Reikai Orb will be all yours!"

* * *

The dark haired ferry woman grinned in triumph as she managed to crack the code. She watched with concealed delight as a panel behind King Enma's large oak desk slid open revealing a winding stairway which she presumed would lead her straight to his inner chambers.

It was a narrow stairwell and dimly lit, but Ayame summoned forth all her courage and pressed on. The stairs seemed endless yet she knew that it was a mere trick of the mind to discourage intruders from continuing towards the more powerful items within.

About ten minutes later her patience was rewarded when the stairs ended, a large cloth covering the entrance at the top. Pushing it aside she noted that a tapestry had been concealing the stairway. Strange how all castles seem to have similar methods of hiding secret passages.

_It must be here somewhere_, Ayame thought as her brow furrowed in determination. Looking around she found that the new room she'd stumbled onto was simply far too dark to allow a proper search. _I'm going to need some more light in here...aha!_ her midnight blue eyes caught sight of an unlit torch hanging from a stand near the entrance.

With some effort she managed to wriggle the torch loose and head back behind the tapestry to light it with one of the candles along the stairwell walls.

She never even thought of what the darkness might have been concealing or the peril she had placed herself in by unknowingly setting off one of King Enma's traps.

Large pendulums hung from the high ceilings of the second room and began swinging the instant she had removed the torch. Fortunately she had narrowly avoided being sliced apart when she had hastily returned to the stairwell. But as she pushed the tapestry aside to reenter, the pendulums swung back on a deadly collision path with the oblivious woman.

Just before Ayame's number was up for a second time the pendulums froze in midair, and then were raised up into the hidden ceiling panels, locked away as if they'd never been sprung in the first place. Feeling something amiss the fair skinned ferry girl looked upwards with her torch raised high. Shrugging she chalked it up to imagination and resumed searching the second chamber.

Down the hall, several rooms away, a tiny finger pressed another button on the view screen of the desk before him.

"Uh, Koenma sir?" the large blue ogre behind him ventured, "Isn't that Ayame, head of the Research Department?"

The small king cocked an eyebrow and gave a low—almost threatening—reply, "Yes, what of it ogre?"

"Well sir," George gulped, "don't you think she shouldn't be wondering around your father's old chambers like that? I mean, it is forbidden."

Koenma's eyebrow twitched, "Listen up ogre, I'm the one who forbade access to those chambers and I'm the one who'll decide what's to be done about anyone who enters them!"

"Oh, yes Koenma sir!" George saluted nervously, "Um...does this mean that she won't be receiving any spankings sir? I mean, you did just deactivate those pendulums."

The tiny ruler's face went beet red as he sunk into his oversized desk chair, "Hmph, I've decided that since this is just an isolated incidence, and her first known violation of Reikai law, that I'll excuse her current actions and let her off with a warning this time."

"Oh how chivalrous of you sir," George declared clasping his hands together with a goofy grin, "not only do you spare the girl but you also let her off the hook! Why it's almost as if you're sweet on her Lord Koenma...uh...Lord Koenma? Are you blushing?"

"Grr..." if possible Koenma's face had just reddened by three shades, "...MEDDLESOME OGRE!"

_**WHACK!!!**_

* * *

Back at Genkai's temple Kurama had resumed his training with the rose whip. Every few seconds the smooth lashing of the vine-like weapon could be heard slicing through hurled stones with pinpoint precision.

"Nice one Kurama." Yusuke commented casually as he prepared to toss another rock for Kurama to target.

"Thanks, I've been meaning to work on my aim when lashing out at airborne opponents." Kurama explained, recoiling his whip in anticipation of the next attack, "One never knows when such skills might come in handy."

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed, "especially now that you're not turning into that Yoko guy anymore."

"Right," Kurama gave his orange-haired teammate a half enthused smile, "I refuse to give into temptation and allow my demon self to dominate me any longer. I'm a human now, loyal to my mother and this world."

A distant 'hn' voiced Hiei's sour disapproval on the fox's resolve.

"Well I think it's wonderful Kurama," Yukina smiled brightly from her seat next to Keiko where they were watching the guys practice from a safe distance, "It shows a lot of will power and strength to leave your past life behind you."

"Yes, thank you." Kurama replied absently as he struck out at the next stone, cutting it into two perfect slices with his thorny rose whip attack. Sometimes he wasn't so sure that refraining from turning into Yoko was the right choice, then again, sometimes the right choice and the easiest weren't always the same.

"You know Yukina," Kuwabara spoke up in an attempt to draw her attention back his way, "sometimes a man just needs the proper motivation and he can do all sorts of things. Take for example my undying devotion to you my darling."

"Oh boy," Yusuke rolled his eyes and lifted a mini boulder from its half buried position in the ground at his feet, "here we go again."

"Hey!" Kuwabara heatedly snapped at his longtime school rival, "Just can it Urameshi! Can't you see I'm trying to bear my soul to Yukina here?!"

"But the question is, can she bear listening to another of your pointless ramblings of stupidity?" a mocking voice inquired.

"I don't need any crap from you either Hamster Legs!"

"Hn," Hiei placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, "don't push me fool. It would be exceedingly simple to cut you down to size."

"It's alright Hiei," Yukina said softly, laying a hand on the fire demon's forearm, "I'd actually like to know what he has to say."

"Hee...hee..." Kuwabara laughed nervously, beads of sweat pouring down his back, "well Yukina my sweet, my goddess, my-"

"Get on with it moron!" Yusuke shouted, tossing the mini boulder up for Kurama to target.

"-Yukina my jewel, since the very first day I laid eyes on you I've been changed forever." Kuwabara stammered.

This seemed to peak the koorime's interest, "Really? How?"

"Well my love," Kuwabara dropped to his knees, taking her hands in his despite Hiei's growls of protest, "you've inspire me, to be a better man! And I want you to know that every battle I've fought since our meeting has been done solely for you! Our bond is truly undefeatable my gorgeous icy maiden!"

_I haven't decided which to do first_, the fire demon seethed to Kurama, _kill the oaf or lose my lunch._

Kurama's response was cut short by Yukina's joyful tone, "Oh Kazuma! Do you truly mean all that?!" the kneeling man before her nodded happily, "That's just the sweetest thing that anyone's ever said to me!" she hugged him gleefully.

Hiei's eyes were ready to pop out from their sockets. Yusuke's jaw had dropped, followed by muffled curses as Kurama had missed (distracted by the odd scene) causing the small boulder to come plummeting back down, landing right on Yusuke's foot. Keiko just watched with a contented sigh as the pair in front of her embraced.

"Um..." Yusuke winced after shoving the large stone off his foot, "...**_that's_** the sweetest thing someone's ever said to her?"

"Hm, she must not have been listening to all of Kuwabara's prior declarations." the fox demon mused.

Hiei's fists were clenched in fury, his body temperature rising to dangerous levels. That baka had really done it now; he would be charbroiled before he could utter another sappy syllable!!

He would've sent a fire blast hurdling straight for the lovesick fool had he not been interrupted by a sudden outburst from Keiko who jumped up and blocked his shot. "Oh Kurama! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed pointing to a damp tear on the redhead's sleeve.

Looking a bit puzzled Kurama glanced down at his bloody sleeve, pulling the tear open a bit; sure enough a small gash came into view. "It's nothing," he dismissed her concern, "just a minor cut. Probably came from one the thorns when I drew back my whip. I was thrown off guard by Kuwabara's—um—_elaborate_ display of affection."

"Yeah," Kuwabara got to his feet chuckling in relief of Yukina's positive reaction, "I guess my love speech **was** pretty amazing huh?"

"Heh, something like that." Kurama sweatdropped.

"Should I heal it for you?" Yukina offered, rushing over to inspect the wound.

"No don't trouble yourself." Kurama smiled, "It will heal on its own soon enough."

"Okay," Yukina relented but hurried inside the temple coming back with a roll of gauze, "but please let me wrap it up so it won't get infected."

Conceding to the treatment the redhead rolled up his sleeve, allowing Yukina to properly bandage his arm.

It was at this moment that Yusuke's communicator began beeping. Yanking it out of his pocket he opened it to see Ayame's triumphant smirk. "Well?!" he demanded.

"You should really work on your greetings detective." Ayame frowned, "I was just checking in to let you know that I've found the second portal generator."

"Really?" Yusuke inwardly let out a sigh of relief, "That's great now just beam us a portal here to that island and we'll get the girls and that stupid jewel. Then you can send us a portal to Reikai."

"I'll have one ready and sent to your exact location in under a minute, stand back." the ferry girl nodded before closing the link.

"Alright everyone," Yusuke turned to the group, "let's get ready to move, the portal's gonna open up here any second!"

Sure enough the portal appeared, first through it were Hiei and Yusuke followed by Kuwabara and Yukina. Once Keiko had stepped through the portal Kurama tugged on his tightly bandaged arm.

"Sorry Yukina, but I think this bandaging will inhibit my ability to accurately fight with the rose whip." Giving the gauze a final tug he yanked the bloodstained material from his arm and casually tossed it through an open window to the temple before entering the portal himself.

Genkai watched with little interest as the portal disappeared from sight. Turning to the large blue spirit beast behind her she muttered nonchalantly, "Well, looks like it's just the two of us left behind to guard my temple again."

Puu let out a wide yawn and curled up in the lush green grass. "Okay," the elderly woman sighed, "make that just me."

* * *

Inside the hidden catacombs of the Island of the Koorimes an uneasy Shizuru repeated her question to the suspicious acting koorime. "What's in your hand?!"

Botan gave both women a quizzical look, "What's going on here? I thought we were all on the same side?"

"We are," Ruri assured her, "don't worry child, I'm not going to harm you. This," she held out her hand, "may unlock the memories buried deep within your heart."

The ferry girl stared with awe at the shimmering rays of light shining out through the cracks between Ruri's fingers. "Is that-?"

"**The Reikai Orb!!!**" a large ball of fire was blasted straight for the unsuspecting trio.

The blazing sphere fell just short of the females, hitting the ground in front of them. The resulting explosion sent them all flying back.

"Ugh!" the brunette hit the far wall with a loud **_CRACK!_** "Why didn't I sense an attack like that coming?!"

A small minion demon appeared just inches in front of her smudged face hissing, "Because Master has powers too enhanced for a mere ningen wench to detect!"

"SHIZURU!" Botan pushed herself up off the stone ground and summoned her metal bat, "Get away from her you ugly little troll!"

The minion turned to snarl but met with the thick end of Botan's bat. "Bingo!" she cried happily, "Home run!"

"Thanks," Shizuru muttered while Botan gave her a hand up. Her eyes widened when she saw at least three more minions springing forth from behind the ferry girl. "Look out!"

Both girls tumbled to the side and collided into one of the tunnel's icy walls. Panting and shaking the mortal and ferry woman staggered to their feet. The minion demons were still coming.

"HEY!" Shizuru exclaimed as one small bat-winged creature leapt at her face in an attempt to scratch out her eyes.

Botan winced, "What'll I do?! I can't smack it with a bat; I'd knock your face off!"

Shizuru gripped the little vermin by the base of its wings, forcefully prying the demented minion off. Muttering curses she gingerly touched the scratches it'd left on her face.

Preoccupied with Shizuru's struggles Botan failed to notice the two minions springing at her from behind.

"AAAHH!!!"

Screaming she swung her weapon blindly while the demons swarmed around her, clawing and biting. The fabric of her pink kimono was torn apart under the fierce onslaught of the pint-sized youkai. Brief shrieks of pain resounded through the tunnel each time a flesh wound was inflicted on the frantic ferry girl.

"Get OFF of me!" she demanded shrilly. Finally she managed to clobber the demon at her hip and send him flying into the rocky ceiling, knocking the sadistic beast unconscious.

Shizuru recovered from her own attack delivering a jump kick to the demon minion just above Botan's left shoulder.

"I think that's the last of them." the brunette huffed.

"Don't be so sure!" a deep masculine voice bellowed.

Spinning around they spotted the mastermind behind the attack. "The fire demon Inferuno!" Botan gasped.

"The one and only," Inferuno sneered, gesturing grandly.

"Hn, this guy doesn't look so tough," Shizuru spit a bit of blood to the side making her way in front of Botan.

"Don't be a fool by underestimating me girl," Inferuno growled, stepping to the side to reveal his hostage.

Vaguely visible in the shadows of the catacomb stood the bound and injured Ruri. Soot smudged her thick kimono and the sides of her face and hands. The head minion Snit had his leathery gray tail wound tightly around the demoness's neck. Her arms hung limply at her sides as a thin stream of smoke curled around her faintly floating form.

"Ruri!" Botan made a move to rush to the captive koorime but was halted when Shizuru grasped her shoulder tightly.

"Don't do it Bo," she warned, "that troll could deal her some real damage before we got to her. And I get the feeling that Mr. Fire & Brimstone is concealing more energy than we know."

"Well well..." the fire demon chuckled, "...so there is a brain in that pathetic little head of yours ningen."

Snit snickered as well, "Master Inferuno has been searching for the Reikai Orb for many centuries now. His first attempt was ruined by the incompetence of the late head minion. But I shall not fail my master. The Reikai Orb, my lord, is in the custody of this koorime wench!"

Crimson eyes shifted over to the minion and his prisoner. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Master Inferuno, Snit will stake his very life on this!" the minion declared.

"Very well," the fire youkai approached Ruri while slowly raising a clawed hand, "it is _your_ life Snit, and you are highly expendable."

_Oh no...!_ Botan panicked, her thoughts racing, _Ruri's gonna be killed if we don't do something quick! I wish Yusuke and the others were here!!_

As if in answer to her prayers a bolt of electric blue energy shot through the tunnel's exit and collided with Inferuno. The fire demon was sent hurdling through the darkness of the tunnel and finally a loud crash was heard signaling that he'd been driven into a stone wall.

"Yusuke!" Botan yelled in enthusiastic relief.

"Well it ain't George the ogre," the spirit detective smirked, stepping forth from the shadows.

He was soon joined by the figures of Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

"Release her!" Kurama ordered Snit preparing to launch a rose whip attack.

"No chance!" Snit hissed, "One wrong move and I'll strangle this koorime to **death**!!"

"Hn, I don't think so." Hiei spoke up, stepping forward he drew out his katana. "This woman is the koorime who tossed me off this island. Her life is mine to take, not yours!"

"And yet you didn't take it." All heads turned to towards the semi-familiar voice. Glowing red orbs shone out from the darkness, hollow footsteps slowly increased in volume, then the outline of their enemy appeared, the dim light spread over his daunting features. "Hiei..."

Growling Hiei turned swiftly on the heel of his boot so that he was facing his new foe, "**Father**."

A wicked grin was plastered on the elder fire demon's face. "So, you know of me. Good, I see that brat Koenma keeps his detectives well informed. Although, you're more of a mongrel on a leash aren't you?"

Hiei's eyes glowed a threatening red, the growls coming from his throat now would cause even the highest class demons to quake...all except, his own flesh and blood.

"First you get cast out from your homeland by a tribe of meager wenches, then you're thwarted by a mere **boy** despite your Jagan Eye, forced to work under Koenma's heel to escape your prison term, and now you serve as a lap dog for Mukuro." Inferuno laughed, reveling in the misfortune of his only son.

Nearly losing all his composure Hiei spat out, "And what have you done?! Mated with a female you didn't love only to abandon her and your offspring after you found out she didn't have some stupid jewel?!"

"I did what I had to, boy." The elder youkai proclaimed, devoid of any remorse. "Hina was supposedly my means to obtaining the Reikai Orb. You and your sister....you were just a few **_mistakes_** that happened along the way."

Scarlet eyes narrowed on the fiend. "You **disgust** me." Hiei seethed.

"My sentiments exactly," Inferuno retorted, "It's humiliating, being cursed with two weak and sentimental fools for offspring."

"Yukina is NOT your offspring!" Hiei snarled.

"You think she's just another asexually produced koorime?" Inferuno cackled, "Open your eyes boy; she's as much my child as you are. Hina may have given you each her size and kind-hearted traits, but you BOTH have **MY** eyes and **MY** drive for success!"

Hiei's sword was clenched so tightly that the veins showing in his fists where near bursting, "I may bare some of your less desirable traits but my sister is NOTHING like you! She is solely of our mother's blood!"

"Simple minded fool, she is as stubborn and rebellious as I am. If not ruined by your mother's humility you both might've made decent underlings. Now I'll just have to correct my past mistakes and wipe you nuisances from my path for good!"

"HOW DARE HE TALK ABOUT YUKINA LIKE THAT!" Kuwabara shouted forming his spirit sword. _I...I can't believe it! I won't! Yukina, my dear sweet snow angel, is related...to Shorty?!!!_

"Calm down dofus!" Yusuke ordered, moving to restrain the orange-haired fighter. "What's the point of leaving her outside if all your yelling clues her in anyway?!"

"Huh?" Kuwabara was dumbstruck, "you mean she doesn't know? Well why not?!"

"Because he's afraid she'll hate him or something because of his past." Yusuke answered, annoyed at having to go through this now.

_And I'll kill anyone who reveals my secret._ Hiei's threatening message rang out inside Kuwabara's mind. The orange-haired man flinched, knowing the fiery tempered demon would be all too happy to make good on his threat.

Kurama was at a stand off with Snit. He was reluctant to use his whip. And the artic climate wouldn't fair well with any plants he tried to summon. They were at a standstill, the ice maiden's life hanging in the balance.

Botan watched the scene unfold between Hiei and his father hoping against hope that Hiei would be able to defeat the elder and probably much stronger fire demon. Besides, this wasn't just some ordinary foe for Hiei—no—this heartless power-hungry maniac...was his father.

_I don't understand_, she pondered silently, _how can Hiei be related to such a monster? I admit that he's no saint himself, but he's no where near as cruel as Inferuno! And the things he's said about his own children... Be careful Hiei; please don't let him trick you into attacking. He must have incredible power; just look what he's managed to do to Ruri! Shizuru and I never even sensed his energy!_

The redheaded fox furrowed his brow, his eyebrows knitted closely together as he scowled at the arrogant little youkai holding Ruri hostage.

"What's the matter fox demon?" Snit chided, tightening his grip on Ruri's neck, causing her to whimper in pain. "Afraid I might wring her pretty little neck?"

Emerald eyes narrowed then widened a fraction of an inch as he spotted another person noiselessly stalking up behind the unsuspecting minion. _Shizuru!_

The brunette signaled for Kurama to remain silent and poised as she continued to advance on the taunting half-pint.

_The only way we're gonna beat this ugly bootlicker without harming Ruri is by catching him off guard. _Shizuru resolved drawing nearer to the minion whose back was currently towards her.

"You may as well surrender now," Snit continued to snigger, "As soon as Master Inferuno is finished with your friend, you'll all be next to perish in his flames of darkness!"

"GOT'CHA!" Shizuru cried darting forward and tackling the demon, wrenching his tail loose from around the ice maiden's neck as they fell.

Ruri, Shizuru, and Snit hit the ground with a **_THUD!_** and rolled across the floor of the cave. Wincing Ruri opened her eyes to see the human woman from before joyfully pounding the smart-mouthed head minion against the stone floor.

Kurama offered the ice maiden a hand up which she gratefully accepted. "Shouldn't you be helping her?" she asked, referring to Shizuru.

"I would..." Kurama smiled nervously glancing over at the elated Shizuru as she slammed a battered Snit against a frost covered rock, "...but I'd hate to spoil her fun."

Pushed to his boiling point Hiei chose this moment to attack his father. Sword held high above his head the younger fire demon charged the elder youkai at a speed no human eye could follow.

Inferuno merely looked on with a smug expression. Hiei landed several feet behind the demon menace as a streak of blood came showering down behind him.

"Alright!" Yusuke cheered, "You got him!"

"Hn, don't be a fool." the black-hearted youkai was now standing just to the right of the Spirit Detective. Yusuke and Kuwabara did a double-take only to find that the 'victim' of Hiei's attack had only been his father's after image.

"So, you too utilize speed in battle?" Hiei said through clenched fangs. The bloodied black fabric of his cloak was held tightly in his free hand. Inferuno was fast, fast enough to pierce his side with a sword he hadn't even seen him unsheathe.

"Where did you think you got it from?" Inferuno smirked...a leer even more eerie than Hiei's trademark grin. "Now, it's time you were taught to respect and FEAR your elders!"

Hiei barely had time to stand before he was knocked down and sent sliding back through the tunnel by a sudden powerful punch. Inferuno was obviously a firm believer of _kick 'em when they're down_ attacks because he didn't leave his son a moment to recuperate before repeatedly plunging his blade into Hiei's upper torso.

The younger fire demon bit his tongue to stop from crying out at the vicious onslaught. He wouldn't give the cretin the satisfaction of hearing his screams of agony.

"HA! HA! HA!" the malevolent fire demon raised his weapon high to deliver a death blow to his own son when a wall of ice rose between the two. "Nani?!"

Ruri held an outstretched hand towards the fighting pair. She wouldn't let the heartless monster who abandoned her dearest friend with his offspring destroy the son she'd struggled so desperately to protect. "Stop this Inferuno! You will NEVER harm Hina's kodomo, not so long as I'm alive!"

"Stay out of this!" Hiei snapped slicing at the wall, regardless of the fact that Ruri had most likely just saved his life, he was determined to personally make his father pay!

Too late, Inferuno's attention had been drawn back to the jewel. "SNIT!"

The bruised minion groaned from his position under Shizuru's left heel.

Growling at the incompetence of his servants Inferuno resolved to take matters into his own hands. In less than half the blink of an eye he swooped down on the koorime and vanished.

Hiei emerged from behind the shattered ice wall enraged and soaked in blood. His black cloak had been torn off sometime during his battle with Inferuno; now all that remained was his sliced pale blue sleeveless top, damp with blood and clinging to his half-revealed chest. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"That jerk's got Ruri!" Yusuke replied searching for any clue as to which way he'd taken her.

"Yeah well that's not all," Shizuru muttered, "Ruri's the jewel's keeper so if we don't find them soon he's gonna use it to become ten times more powerful. Then we can all kiss our butts good-bye."

"Oh no!" Kuwabara gasped, "What if he's run out the exit?! My precious snow bunny! I've gotta go protect her!!"

Hiei scowled as Kazuma took off down the tunnel towards the exit. "Yusuke," he pointed after Kuwabara, "follow the oaf. I don't think Inferuno's left the catacombs. But I don't want that idiot blabbing my secret to Yukina either. She's so attached to the buffoon; I'd hate to have to see her cry over my killing him."

Nodding Yusuke hurried off after the rambling Kuwabara.

"Maybe the ankle biter saw which way his master went," Shizuru said holding Snit up by the neck and running a finger over one of the bleeding scratches on her face, "I'd like to get a few more rounds in with this annoying pipsqueak before handing him over to Koenma."

Snit let out a high-pitched "Eep!" before assuming a begging position while dangling from the brunette's harsh grip. "Please don't let her kill me!"

"Then you'd best start talking," Kurama stated seriously, all the while a mischievous golden glint flickering in his emerald eyes.

"Snit did not see which way Master headed, but there are many narrow passageways hidden along the tunnel walls of these catacombs. Master used them many years ago to sneak in and 'visit' the koorime Hina."

Hiei let out a warning growl to the sniveling underling.

Gulping Snit shut his trap.

"Then we must split up and search along these walls for any hidden passages." Kurama concluded.

"Hn," Hiei darted off into the blackness at the tunnel's opposite end.

"I guess I should follow and search along the middle section." Kurama sighed, "Shizuru, you and Botan stay here and look around. If you find anything, don't hesitate to come inform us."

After waiting for a quick nod from the brunette Kurama set off into the shadows himself.

Keeping a tight grip on the diminutive youkai Shizuru turned to discover that her partner was nowhere to be seen. "Botan?"

* * *

Amanda/Artiste: Some people are just impossible to keep track of. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. No flames! Next Chapter: Ruri vs. Inferuno! Hiei vs. His Feelings?!


	5. The Key to Her Memories

**A/N: **Two updates in one day! That kind of makes up for my slow posting right? _Right?!_ Hn, well thanks for the reviews, it's nice to know that people are enjoying the story. There's lots more twists and turns up ahead...one in this chapter for sure.

_**Dark & Light: Her Night, His Day**_

**Chapter Five: The Key to Her Memories**

"Botan? **Botan?! _BO!_**" Shizuru called as she slid her free hand along the frigid wall of the underground tunnel.

_Where the heck did she get to?! I can't take my eyes off that blue-haired, cat-faced, soul shipper for a single minute! _Shizuru grumbled inwardly, _It's almost as bad as having to keep up with Baby Bro...sigh...Am I cursed to be everyone's keeper?_

* * *

The fuchsia eyed ferry girl crept nervously along the ledge of a hidden passage within the underground tunnels. The Island of the Koorimes was a real maze below the surface!

Ice lined the walls in thicker sheets here and the drop off beside her looked as though it went on forever. She was sure that the blackness concealed jagged rocks, icy spikes, or maybe even some abominable snow beast just waiting for her to slip and fall to her doom.

Swallowing a lump in her throat she pressed on, remembering why she had forced herself to come into the passage in the first place.

It was just after Ruri had created the ice barrier between Hiei and Inferuno. The cruel fire demon was about to run his blade through the heart of his own son before Ruri stepped in and used her wintry powers to block the attack.

Infuriated Inferuno decided to resume his power-driven obsession of obtaining the Reikai Orb. He'd charged for Ruri and snatched her away before anyone could spot his move. Botan hadn't seen which direction he'd gone, yet she'd felt a slight gust of wind and an irrepressible urge to follow it.

There had been a long crack in the side of the wall, not large enough to be noticed. However, it was possible for a person or two to squeeze through it without much trouble. She'd been too preoccupied with wriggling through it herself that she hadn't thought to alert the others until she was already on the other side.

_If I call out to them now I'll just be warning Inferuno that they're coming._ she thought dejectedly. _Wait! Hiei! He can read minds right? He must be able to read my thoughts! Hiei! HIEI?!_

About a mile down the corridor of stone and ice the young fire youkai froze in place and yanked the bandanna away from his Jagan. It was...pulsing? The only thing he figured that could mean was that someone was trying to call out to him. Opening the Jagan he focused on any telepathic channels that might be active. He grabbed his temples upon coming across one particularly loud one.

_BAKA ONNA STOP SCREAMING ALREADY! I HEAR YOU!!_ he snapped.

Botan's eyes widened, flooding with relief. _Hiei! I'm so glad you heard me! It's Ruri; I think I know which way Inferuno's taken her!_

Distracted by her mental conversation she lost her footing and nearly slid off the edge of the small walkway. "AAAHH!!!"

"_ONNA!_" Hiei both thought and screamed.

* * *

The emerald eyed fox demon rushed back towards the tunnel's end going as fast as the legs of his human body could carry him. When he neared the exit he spotted Shizuru frantically searching the right wall.

She paused in her actions when her hand seemingly pushed through the stone. Drawing closer Kurama noted the narrow opening between the jagged rocks and slabs of ice. "A hidden passageway?"

"Yeah," Shizuru nodded, used to having the fox demon appear out of nowhere, "I assume you heard that scream."

"Yes," he nodded, "it was undoubtedly Hiei."

"No," Shizuru cocked an eyebrow, "I definitely heard Botan."

"This opening-" Kurama began but was cut short by the arrival of a visibly rattled fire demon. "-Hiei?"

"The onna!" Hiei demanded, "Where is she?!"

Surprised by Hiei's uncharacteristic show of concern Shizuru finally managed to reply, "Uh, I lost sight of her just after we split up. I think she might've followed the hothead through here."

Hiei noticed the long opening she pointed to. _Kuso! If he's caught her we may already be too late!_

Kurama and Shizuru were shoved aside as Hiei hastily made his way into the passage. Once through he nearly plunged to his death. Through sheer luck of decent footing he was able to prevent himself from falling off the crumbling ledge. The walkway was narrow so he was forced to press himself against the frigid wall, worse still; the ledge was covered by a thick sheet of ice, making the passage extremely treacherous.

_Botan...she could have slipped and..._he shut his eyes tightly, unwilling to complete the terrible thought. He'd find her; he just had to keep going.

Back outside Kurama brushed himself off and gestured towards the opening, "Shall we?"

"Why not?" Shizuru shrugged before squeezing through leaving a bound and gagged head minion behind.

It came as no surprise to the pair when they found no sight of Hiei along the passageway. "He's probably already found her," Kurama speculated.

"Too bad I didn't bring my ice skates." Shizuru mumbled before her right foot shot out from under her.

She would've slid off the edge if it weren't for the quick reflexes of her companion. Reluctantly opening an eye she saw Kurama's forest green eyes staring back at her. Half her body was dangling off the edge and she sighed with relief as he increased his firm grip on her wrist and pulled her back onto the ledge.

"Watch your step." he cautioned her.

With an appreciative nod she pressed herself back against the wall and allowed him to step around her, taking the lead. She noticed, however, that once he was in front he continued to hold on to her wrist.

_He's just worried that I'll slip again._ she told herself. The reddish tinge on her cheeks and incessant fluttering in her chest made her concerned of her emotions. The last time she'd reacted this strongly to a guy was when..._Sakyo._

Desperate to distract herself from that line of thought she blurted out, "So what's the deal with Hiei all of a sudden anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, carefully moving forward so as not to throw off Shizuru's footing again. She'd given him quite the scare just a moment ago. He knew his reflexes were sharp, but that midair rescue shocked him as much as her.

"How could you _not_ know what I mean?" she asked skeptically.

Sighing he relented, "Alright, I'm guessing that you're referring to his behavior concerning Botan?"

"Duh," she huffed.

Edging his way around a curve in the path he moved his hand from her wrist to the middle of her back to support her as she rounded the curve next. Shizuru's blush intensified, and this didn't go unnoticed...

Smiling to himself Kurama tried to remain focused on their current conversation. "To tell you the truth I'm not really sure myself. I just get the feeling that perhaps Hiei and Botan share a common interest."

"Really?" Shizuru fake coughed as the redhead slowly slid his hand back to her wrist, "A-and what's that?"

Pausing momentarily he turned his head to her, their eyes locking in a serious yet suggestive manner, "Each other."

* * *

Grasping the edge of the pathway tightly Botan struggled to pull herself up. After a half dozen attempts and near death failures she managed to lunge upwards at an angle that landed her far enough on the ledge so that she could swing her legs around and stand up.

Huffing and puffing she watched her breath swirl around her nose and fade just below her bangs. _I should've stuck to ferrying souls across the River Styx._

She was overjoyed to find that the path nearly doubled in size just up ahead. But her silver lining was destroyed when she spotted two silhouettes just beyond that. One was being struck down by a marginally taller male figure.

The other individual, decidedly female, hit the icy ground like a stone. The surface beneath her cracked from the impact.

"Ruri..." Botan whispered, without realizing it she'd quickened her pace.

The assaulted koorime pushed herself up on her elbows only to be kicked down again by the evil fire youkai. She rolled against the frigid passageway wall, pinned in, as her attacker quickly loomed over her.

"Enough of your stubbornness wench!" he seethed, "Give. Me. The. JEWEL!"

"N-never." Ruri grunted, just barely managing to raise her head and return his hateful glare.

"You're a bigger fool than Hina." Inferuno snarled, "Isn't it obvious by now? You CAN'T win!"

"I may not have been able to stop you before," Ruri admitted clutching something unseen to her blood stained kimono, "but I finally have a way of making sure that you never get to lay a finger on this gem!"

Frustrated by her heroic declarations Inferuno drew his sword preparing to strike.

"NO!" Botan cried lunging at him from behind and grabbing hold of the sword's hilt.

"LET GO!" the youkai ordered tugging against Botan's surprisingly firm grasp.

"I WON'T!" she exclaimed, "Ruri...**RUN!**"

Staggering to her feet the ice maiden stumbled along the ledge unable to take her eyes off the struggling pair. They were both dangerously close the edge of the pathway.

Inferuno growled deep within his throat, sick of all the outsider interference. "I've had enough of you ferry wench. Prepare to **DIE!!!**"

Dark flames engulfed the youkai and ferry girl, Botan's teeth grit and insuppressible moans of pain escaped her as she pried her hands of the searing hot hilt of Inferuno's sword.

Covered in first and second degree burns Botan fell backwards over the side of the ledge only to land on a slab of ice that jutted out just a meter or so beneath the edge. Wincing she held out her burnt hands. _Okay those are 3rd degree burns_. she concluded. Groaning she noted the deep red hue that her skin now bore. It would take days, no weeks, for this to heal...even with the combined healing powers of both Yukina and herself.

Smirking in triumph Inferuno approached the edge. Leering down at Botan he held out his left hand, his dark aura blazed around him, this would teach her to stop meddling!

"AAAHH!!!" he shouted as sharp shard of ice pierced his right shoulder. Blood dripped forth and formed streams running down onto his black and silver armor.

"Your fight is with me!" Ruri exclaimed from behind him. _I can't run anymore. He was bound to come back for the Reikai Orb. I will NOT let an innocent person die! I am its protector, and if anyone's life is to be taken over it...it shall be mine._

The fire demon chuckled wickedly as he slowly stalked towards the koorime. "You're twice the fool that your friend Hina was."

"She loved you." Ruri narrowed her eyes, shaking with fury, her nails dug into her palms. She would not cower away; she would stand her ground, and deny Inferuno the orb.

Inferuno's eyes shone a bright blood red signaling the fatality of his next attack. Dark flames of black and deep purple danced around his motionless form. His whole body seemed to pulsate with unfathomable power. The S-Class demon was about to unleash a furious attack upon the meager ice maiden.

Ruri didn't flinch, "Do not underestimate me Inferuno."

"Enough with the speeches Ruri," he chuckled in a much deeper, more foreboding tone, "You know as well as I that your end is near."

Ruri's grayish-blue irises shone brightly before shifting to a pure ice blue light. The underground maze of tunnels and hidden passageways started to tremble sending shards of ice raining down. Fierce gusts of chilling wind swept through the stony corridors countered by waves of raging heat. The temperatures shifted from freezing to sizzling as the two great auras clashed upon the crumbling passage.

"KOORIME!" Inferuno bellowed, "You will destroy us BOTH if you persist in defying me!"

Ruri kept her gaze fixed to his; this was something she'd waited nearly a century for. There was no turning back.

Noting her steadfast resolve to fight him to the bitter end Inferuno allowed his aura to flare out turning the ice around him to quickly evaporating puddles. The steam that filled the passageway made it impossible for anyone—ningen or youkai—to watch the battle unfold.

Botan clutched the end of the ledge, ignoring the pain from her burns, and started hauling herself up again.

It was at this moment that Hiei reached the section of the passageway where the ice maiden and fire demon were facing off.

He would've arrived sooner had he not been skidding with every other step. Even with his experience he was still a fire youkai and racing on ice was not his strong suit.

His Jagan Eye shone a fierce red, showing him who and what lay within the steam.

Ruri's hair tie ripped apart allowing her hair to fly loosely about her head as her pale skin was illuminated by the bright ice blue glow emitted by her aura. Hiei had never known Ruri to be so powerful. Then again, Koenma wouldn't have entrusted the Reikai Orb to just anyone, he supposed it was almost a given that Ruri should possess great spirit energy.

A quick glance over at his father showed him that Inferuno too possessed an enormously powerful aura. His levels of youki were off the charts. The flames pouring out from his body, the blood red fury of his eyes, and his snarling grin were clear signs that his great attack against Ruri was mere seconds away.

From the looks of things, Ruri was ready for it.

Scanning the passageway Hiei growled to himself realizing that Botan was nowhere in sight. _No! She wouldn't have fallen off! The onna MUST be here somewhere._

It was then that he spotted her, at the edge of the path, just barely clinging the side. If the falling ice shards and roaring flames didn't kill her, the ultimate attacks of both the fighters' clashing auras would!

"BOTAN!!!"

The ferry girl caught one brief glimpse of the shorter fire youkai before the final attack began. A furious inferno of dark flames collided with a brilliant wave of ice and snow. The two forces of nature clashing created one of the most colossal explosions Makai had ever seen!

Outside the floating island quaked and rumbled as large chunks broke away and came showering down destroying all in their path. Inside the island was caving in on itself.

The light was blinding and seeped out of every crack in the stone walls. Ice shards fell in larger portions, one landing right atop the slab of ice that had supported Botan.

The ferry girl shrieked as her 'safety net' was knocked from its position under the passageway's edge and sent hurdling into the black abyss.

Hiei was blown back from the sheer force of the blasts. He would've joined the ice slab over the ledge's side if he hadn't managed to dig the blade of his katana into the path, narrowly saving himself from certain doom.

He felt himself slam into something and turned around to find Kurama clutching the oaf's sister tightly. Both arms were wrapped around her protectively and a large gash was across her forehead.

The fox demon looked up at Hiei with an unmasked expression of worry, "I think she was hit by one of the ice shards."

"She's unconscious then?" the black-haired fire demon asked.

"Yes," Kurama answered, clearly feeling responsible for the injury.

"Hn, stay here then." Shielding his eyes Hiei drew his katana out of the stone ground and struggled back towards the fight.

"HIEI!" Kurama shouted, "What in the three worlds are you doing?!"

"Just watch over the oaf's sister Fox!" Hiei replied without slowing his pace or facing the redhead, "I've got to save the baka onna!"

Kurama's green eyes doubled in size. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?!

The raging battle continued with blasts of dark fire and deadly ice shards beginning to break through the aura boundaries. Neither fighter could repel all of their opponent's attacks any longer. The fight was drawing near a close.

Keeping her eyes shut tightly Botan felt mini ice shards, frigid winds, and sharp rocks slice her aching body as she struggled to hold on. As if that weren't bad enough, she let out high pitched yelps as massive sparks from Inferuno's dark flames landed all over her body, scorching what was left of her kimono and blackening her charred hair.

_I...can't...hold on...much...longer!_ she realized frantically.

A roar of pain interrupted her panic as a blazing form was sent flying backwards off the edge of the pathway, plummeting into the dark nothingness below.

With a loud screech Botan too started to fall as the ledge she'd grasped gave way. Squeezing her eyes shut again she prepared herself to meet with her second end. Only, the pain never came. In fact, the sensation of falling had stopped all together.

Cautiously she opened her eyes and stared up at her rescuer. The smudged and slightly burnt face of Ruri greeted her with a meek smile.

Botan felt herself return the smile but frowned again once she was back on solid ground. The koorime's eyes were half lidded and lacked the spark of joy she'd expect from her being victorious against her longtime foe.

"W-what's wrong Ruri?" Botan questioned softly as Ruri slowly let go of her hand.

The ice maiden smiled a bit wider as tears welled up in her eyes threatening to spill over at any second. She still had the unseen item clutched firmly to her chest.

A look of horrified understanding flashed in the ferry girl's fuchsia eyes, "Ruri! Oh Ruri! I know what's wrong! You-you're a koorime! And koorime are highly vulnerable to heat and fire!"

Ruri gave a slight nod but remained silent.

"Well don't worry," Botan assured her, pushing up what remained of her sleeves, "I possess healing magic so I'll be able to help you with those burns and-"

Ruri's smile had grown yet one could tell that she was fighting to keep smiling as the corners of her mouth kept trembling. She shook her head and put up a hand to quiet the ferry girl.

Botan's brow furrowed as she tried to understand what it was that Ruri was trying to say. Her eyes traveled the course of the koorime's body until she spotted the gaping wound beneath her ribs. "R-Ruri...!"

The ice maiden's eyelids sagged lower as she slowly laid herself back on the ground with a bit of help from the horrorstruck Spirit World assistant.

Tears flowed freely from Botan's eyes and spilled over onto Ruri's paling face. She was trying her hardest to be strong for the koorime but she knew that Ruri's physical life was drawing to an end.

A soft hand gently stroked her dampened cheek causing Botan to startle and meet Ruri's gaze.

"Y-you didn't have to...to do what you did...back there." the koorime said weakly.

"I-" Botan choked back a sob, "-I couldn't just stand back and do nothing. I-I know I'm not the best fighter but...well how could I not help?!"

A distant look washed over the koorime's face, as though she were recalling an event from long ago. "You'd be surprised...at how many people...simply don't lift a finger."

Botan's eyes widened as she realized what it was that Ruri was referring to.

"Even when they know...that what's happening is wrong. So, thank you." the ice maiden finished.

The item she held clutched so protectively in her hand began glowing with a stronger light. Botan watched as Ruri slowly began uncurling her fingers.

"I don't know...if Inferuno is truly dead," she confessed, "But I do know...that he failed to steal this."

A small sphere was revealed, its white light brilliant and warm. "The Reikai Orb," Botan murmured breathlessly. It was beautiful!

Ruri smiled at the girl's astonishment. "If there...were more women, like you...on this island...perhaps our past would not have been so shameful. And our future...not nearly as bleak."

Hiei stood a few yards away watching the scene unfold with mixed emotions. Botan was safe, and for that he was grateful. Yet Ruri was dying, he wasn't sure how he felt about that. She had cast him from his home...despite the desperate pleas of his mother, her best friend. However, she had also cared for Yukina after their mother's death, provided him with Hina's tear gem, and encouraged him to seek revenge upon her for his banishment. What bothered him the most, was the feeling that whatever was about to happen, would alter his world again...and it wouldn't stop there.

The koorime held the sparkling jewel level with Botan's chest and coughed as she struggled to inform the ferry girl of her decision. "You came to retrieve the jewel?"

Botan nodded, her eyes still transfixed upon Ruri's dimming orbs.

"Then you may have it." Ruri pressed the gem against Botan's chest, above her left breast, and into her heart.

Hiei shifted from his stance a short distance away, preparing to rush to Botan's aid. Her expression was one of complete shock. Her eyes were wide, her mouth agape, and her face illuminated by the jewel's strange light.

Her whole body stood rigid as the jewel was buried deep within her. It was a lot like the sphere the Netherworld had sought; only...there was no pain this time. Her body engulfed the palm-sized gem with ease and she could feel strange yet incredible sensations sweeping through her body, a new strength coursing through her veins, and then...

_...Flashback..._

"_so...what was your home like?"_

_Lush green grass, beautiful cherry blossoms, a breathtaking view, sparkling pond, welcoming Japanese-style house, and peony flowers surrounding the area...all in bloom._

"_What about your family?"_

_Soft magenta eyes, sparkling in the sunlight..._

_A silky lavender kimono tied back with a purple bow, adorned with violet and white lotus blossom designs._

_Usagi...mother._

_Honey brown orbs, full of life, happiness, concern, and dedication..._

_A fighter's spirit and strong arms with a surprisingly gentle touch. Fond memories of embracing a loving general returning home from war...sadness, at a time when he didn't return safely._

_Kaemon...father._

"_Did you have any siblings? Or were you an only child?"_

_Their father's eyes, their mother's gentle nature. A laughing young boy, a skilled soldier waving goodbye as he rides off to defend his loved ones._

_Someone to look up to, a friend and protector._

_Taro...older brother._

_A cooing baby boy. Turquoise hair and inquisitive nature. _

_Someone to set an example for, someone to protect, someone...she died for._

_Ronin...younger brother._

_Windy night, fierce storms in the distance, Taro was returning from war sometime near morning._

_A lamp crashes down on the porch; oils are ignited by a stray spark. Soon fire is blazing through the house; villagers see the smoke and rush to help. Usagi is pulled from the inferno...her children still inside._

_Botan awakens to a smoke-filled room. Rolls off her futon and scrambles for the door. Down the hallway is an open door, her mother's eyes lock with her gaze. As she rushes forward to safety a familiar cry pierces the air._

_Over the fire's roar Ronin's whimpers reach her ears. She stares into her mother's teary light magenta orbs, Usagi struggles against panicking villagers, warning them both to stand clear. The sixteen-year-old girl ignores their commands to rush to safety and bites back tears as she turns away, racing back down the hall as her mother pleads for her to emerge._

_Ronin's room is blazing; the small wooden cradle will soon be ash. Choking she makes her way to the helpless baby, holding him close, and vowing to protect him._

_Honey brown eyes look up at her, there's no backing out now. She stumbles out into the hallway again, only the flames have grown much worse. The heat is unbearable, it burns! Ronin is crying and her mother's sobs filter through as well._

_She takes a step forward just as a flaming beam falls from the ceiling. Botan has just enough time to react, to shield her infant brother with her burnt and trembling body, before the heavy board crushes her to the ground, shoves her against the flames...and snuffs out the spark of her life._

_Taro rushes in...two seconds too late. Sword swinging, crashing through the wreckage. He reaches her lifeless form. Draws her up into his arms. Notices the blanket clutched to her chest...and their weeping brother within._

_...End Flashback..._

The torrent of tears gushed from the quivering ferry girl as memories of her past life flooded forth from her heart, reaching her mind, and providing answers she'd ceased to hope for centuries ago.

Ruri struggled to wrap her arms around the shaken girl. Drawing her close with her last bit of strength she whispered. "I told you before...I am barren...I have no child to call my own. But...if fate were to have blessed me...with even one daughter...I know she would have been...so much like you."

Body wracking sobs shook the grieving ferry girl and worsened tenfold as Ruri's arms slid out from around her shoulders and fell lifelessly across her chest. The soft clatter of tear gems sounded around the tragic scene.

"Ruri? Ruri?!" the blue-haired girl grabbed the koorime by the shoulders, frantically shaking her as her surroundings continued to crumble away. "RURI!"

The ice maiden's eyelids slid closed, her skin now deathly pale and cold, her entire body motionless. Heart stopped, breathing ceased, Ruri had died in her arms.

"**NO!!!**"

Hiei winced, moving back a few paces as Botan threw her head back and wailed as her heart was overwhelmed by endlessly intense emotion. She clung to the departed koorime as if she were her lifeline to sanity, her anchor to reality. Unfortunately, Ruri had given all she had, and now someone else would have to step in to aid the weeping woman.

Helpless, he felt helpless to dry the ferry girl's tears. He hadn't caused them, but he felt it his utmost duty to stop them. Cautiously making his way over to her he stood there, lost for a moment, watching Botan as she wept. Her face was buried in her hands as her lower arm encircled Ruri, drawing the koorime's head against her shoulder.

His hand was visibly shaking as he tentatively reached out to touch the backs of her tear soaked fingers. Botan jumped and drew back from the sudden contact. With a look of stubborn resolution Hiei snatched both her hands and yanked them away from her reddened face.

Her eyes were puffy and red, a deep pink tinge covered her entire face, she was wet from crying and hoarse from her outbursts. He forcefully planted her hands at her sides then pulled her against him in a tight embrace.

Shocked she ceased her crying momentarily and tried to wrap her mind around what was happening. Her sorrow and emotionally boggling memories wouldn't permit her time to think clearly however and Hiei soon felt his shoulder soaked with fresh tears. Her muffled sobs just barely reaching the ears of the two figures standing where Hiei once stood.

Shizuru had regained consciousness just after the defeat of Inferuno. Kurama had wanted to take her back to the exit but she had insisted on finding Botan.

Now they both stood there, still as statues, heartbroken for Botan, both amazed and confused by Hiei's actions. Why was he comforting her? What made him care?

"I read your mind." he said softly once the ferry girl had quieted down a bit.

Botan sniffled and rose up off his shoulder, "Then you know why I'm like this. You know that...not only is Ruri dead..." she choked down a sob, "...but I've just recalled a lifetime of memories I thought I'd lost forever."

Nodding Hiei helped her to her feet, then bent down and scooped Ruri's body up in his arms. "We should at least give her a proper burial." he muttered.

Botan nodded in agreement. "I owe her a lot more than that. Her soul will be ready for ferrying soon."

"Hey!" Shizuru's voice rang out over the din of the collapsing passageway. "I hate to break this up, I really do, but incase you two haven't notice—THIS WHOLE ISLAND'S CAVING IN!"

Whipping around Hiei bent over slightly, grunting to Botan, "Get on."

Botan blinked soaked eyelashes, "What?"

"GET ON." he instructed more sternly.

Jumping onto his back she clung to his neck and shoulders as he raced forward carrying two extra people. Kurama had followed suit, scooping a surprised Shizuru up bridal style and rushing off down the narrowing ledge.

The falling ice shards and rubble left large gaps along the pathway. Some were harder to leap over than others so it was a good thing that Botan and Shizuru were relying on the demons for escape.

Most of the ice had melted away due to Inferuno's fiery attacks; this made the stone walkway easier to walk upon and sped up their progress as the group ran to the passageway's end and squeezed (one-by-one) through the thin opening.

Hiei gently guided Ruri's body through the opening then turned allowing Botan to hop back on his back. With Kurama at the lead--once again carrying Shizuru--the four allies reached the exit at last, barely escaping with their lives.

"C'mon!" Yusuke called out up ahead, "Ayame says this portal won't hold out much longer!!"

"What are they doing with a portal open already?" Hiei asked.

"It appears that they contacted Ayame once the island started to crumble." Kurama answered.

"AVALANCHE!!!" Kuwabara yelled pointing to a large mound of snow falling towards them from the mountaintop above.

Hiei's body stiffened as he heard Yukina's scream.

Fortunately 'the oaf' grabbed her before the jagged boulder-sized piece of ice could crush her. The mound of snow was inches away when Keiko and Yukina were pushed through the portal, followed by Kuwabara, Hiei and Botan (Hiei carrying Ruri), then Kurama and Shizuru, with Yusuke bringing up the rear.

* * *

_One hour later..._

Yukina cried openly into Kuwabara's blue jacket as he held her close to comfort the grieving ice maiden.

"Oh Yukina," he said softly stroking her pale green hair, "I'm...so sorry."

"Oh Kazuma," she wept against his chest, "I just can't believe what that monster did to her!"

Hiei glanced over at his sister, she was upset (obviously) but she seemed to be in good hands. Maybe the oaf was good for something after all? The Kuwa_baka_ was dangerously close to his sister right now but considering the circumstances, he'd let him live, this time.

He was currently preoccupied anyway as he followed Botan out into a clearing not far from Genkai's temple. It was foggy out, the sun was setting and crickets could be heard chirping all around. A solitary, transparent figure stood at the edge of the clearing. She regarded the approaching pair with a small smile and knowing blue-gray eyes.

"Hn, look at her." Hiei scoffed, coming to a halt halfway through the clearing, "Dead and she's still mocking me. Like she's privileged to knowledge about me that I can't know yet. Some people never change."

"Hiei," Botan watched the grumbling fire youkai with sad fuchsia eyes, "I don't think she's trying to mock you. Maybe...maybe she's just happy because now she can go be with Hina again. They were best friends, and I'm sure Hina's forgiven her by now."

"She's still awfully smug about something." the scarlet-eyed demon muttered.

Botan locked eyes with the ice maiden's spirit and turned back with a curious expression, "Maybe she just knows something good about your life for a change? All those years of worrying about you, feeling guilty, not able to give you any happy news. This could be her way of telling you that something wonderful is going to happen to you?"

"I don't need any hints from her," Hiei turned away, still unsure of how to regard the koorime. "I'll live my own life, day by day, as usual."

Sighing Botan faced the ice maiden again. Ruri's smile seemed to brighten in the distance as she shook her head in amusement at Hiei's antics.

_I wonder what she knows..._Botan puzzled.

They stood there in silence for another minute or two before Botan held out her arm, summoning forth her oar. "Well, I guess we'd best be going." she started walking across the clearing towards Ruri when she paused, causing Hiei (who'd been watching her out of the corner of his eye) to look over.

"What?"

Botan seemed hesitant to reply as she watched the sun sink down below the horizon. "Will...will you still be here...when I get back?"

The fire demon looked torn for a moment. Would he still be here? What about Makai? What about patrolling the boarder for lost humans? Mukuro would've surly started to wonder about his whereabouts by now...

A glance in Ruri's direction made up his mind. "Hn, yes baka onna, I'll be here."

Flashing Hiei a genuine smile she spun around and hurried off towards the koorime's waiting soul.

"Onna!"

Fuchsia eyes met crimson awaiting the reason behind his outburst.

"Tell the koorime," he turned his head away, staring off into the forest, "that all's forgiven. I thank her for watching over Yukina, for the tear gem, and...and I wish her well."

The ferry girl stood glued to her spot as she saw him pretend not to notice. A faint red tinge lining his cheeks. _He really does care about Ruri. He's a much nicer guy than he gets credit for. No wonder I'm starting to fall for him._

Hiei couldn't hide a smirk as he watched the pair soar off into the sky, hidden by clouds and midnight blue, illuminated by a stray moonbeam or twinkling star. _Baka onna, of course I'll still be here. If Ruri's so sure something 'wonderful' is coming my way, then I wanna be here to find out who—ur—what it is..._

* * *

Amanda/Artiste: And that's the end of chapter 5! I know there was some angst/drama in there but I think it turned out pretty well. Review and let me know what you think! Next Chapter: Wounds are attended to...things go wrong. Secrets are out and life altering changes take place! Will Hiei and Botan grow closer...or will he return to Makai?


	6. A Time to Heal, Some Scars Won’t Fade

**A/N: **LOL, well I hate to leave everyone hanging, and I'm finally getting to the romance parts so...voila! An update that wasn't nearly a month in the making!

_**Dark & Light: Her Night, His Day**_

**Chapter Six: A Time to Heal/Some Scars Won't Fade**

Just a few short minutes had passed since Botan had taken off with Ruri to deliver the kindhearted heroine to Spirit World. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she would receive a fair judgment. Her good deeds far outweighing her crimes.

The koorime had sacrificed herself to save not only one, but all three worlds. Beings in Makai, Ningenkai, and Reikai would all sleep safely tonight, thanks to the selfless act of one dedicated ice maiden, the last guardian of an immensely powerful jewel.

The Reikai Orb now rested within the chambers of the head ferry girl's heart. Botan was its keeper, its wielder, and its destined owner. No doubt others would soon learn of the ferry girl's possession of the powerful gem. The others took special care to keep their lips sealed, trying to preserve the common belief that the Reikai Orb had merely been obtained and relocated back to King Koenma's castle.

Hiei came back into Genkai's temple shortly after seeing Botan off. It was odd enough that he'd bothered to. Such a pointless action would've been beneath him before the last case. But things with Inferuno, the Reikai Orb, Ruri, and especially Botan's revelation had changed things. His mind had still been linked to hers when the jewel took effect and revealed Botan's past to her overwhelmed mind. It was astonishing how much information a single human spirit could keep locked away within the depths of their heart.

_Still_, Hiei couldn't help but wonder, _why would those specific memories have been hidden from her consciousness in the first place?_

Shrugging it off he decided he didn't care. Well, that was his story anyway. And he was most definitely sticking to it. He didn't need the others getting any ridiculous notions that he actually **_cared_** about the baka ferry onna_. Hn, not more than any other dolt in the ridiculous spirit detective band anyway._ he concluded, _The only person whose welfare I actually make my topmost priority is Yukina_.

Speaking of his sister...

The fire demon spotted Kurama leaning against the windowsill near the temple's main doors. Stalking over he slumped against the wall on its opposite side. Without bothering to face the fox he grunted, "Where's Yukina?"

Kurama took note of Hiei's presence with a slight glance in his general direction. "I believe she's in one of the back rooms, attending to Shizuru's wounds."

"The oaf's sister get hurt bad?" Hiei muttered. He hadn't recalled exactly how many scrapes or bruises the elder Kuwabara had received during the cave in.

Kurama cast his gaze to the floor, a guilty look spread over his features. "Well, she did suffer that gash to the head. It wasn't too deep, still..."

"You blame yourself too much fox," Hiei interrupted, "Don't take the weight of every ally's well being on your shoulders. You'll only be wreaking havoc on your own emotions. And those seem to dominate you now—in your human form—especially since you decided to stop transforming into Yoko."

Kurama smiled faintly, "You tell me not to care so much Hiei, and yet, you seem to be developing a stronger sense of concern yourself."

Hiei sent the fox demon a sideways glare, "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad," Kurama remarked rather quickly, "it's very _humane_ of you."

_HUMANE?!_ Hiei's red eyes blazed with fury, "Are you calling me HUMAN fox?!"

"No," the redhead chuckled while shaking his head, "contrary to what many believe Hiei, one does not have to be _human_ in order to be **_humane_**."

While that may be the small stature fire youkai was still rather offended by Kurama's pointed compliment. Brushing past him he took off down the hall towards the back rooms in search of his sister. Being around sweet, innocent Yukina always calmed him down. It would be a shame for Botan to have to go back to Spirit World a second time because a certain smart-aleck fox couldn't keep his smug comments to himself.

Hiei grinned to himself at the thought of Botan freaking out after arriving only to find she had to turn around and make another trip to take Kurama's soul to Spirit World. She'd probably get all weepy then angry...chasing him round the temple grounds waving that metal bat of hers in the air.

Entertained by his musings Hiei barely noticed the two figures talking softly on the other side of a half closed sliding-door he was passing by. Pausing he peered in through the crack and saw Yukina kneeling over another figure resting on a futon. The orange-haired oaf was with her, sitting cross-legged on the sleeper's opposite side.

_Hmph, I guess I can't really blame him._ Hiei admitted, _The klutz is only worried about his sister's well being._

Hiei's left eyebrow shot up when he saw Kuwabara reach over and place a hand over Yukina's, which were both folded and currently resting in her lap. _Or at least that better be all that baka is concerned with!_

"Yukina...." Kuwabara began tenderly; he couldn't help but stare down at his injured sister as he spoke.

"Kazuma," Yukina gazed at him with teary eyes, "I've never seen you...this way."

It was true, Hiei noted, Kuwabara did seem quite different now. His eyes were dull and somewhat confused as he peered down at his sister. He appeared lost, like it was all trying to sink in—the fact that—he'd nearly lost her.

Of course this wasn't the first time that Shizuru or any of the girls had been seriously hurt. He thought back to the Netherworld's attack on Genkai's temple while they'd been away trying to secure the elemental sites. In the quest for the Power Sphere King Yakumo had raided the shrine with one of his demon lord minions. Each ruthless male had attacked Yukina and Genkai who'd been watching over the injured and suffering Botan.

Gritting his teeth at the memory of standing in this exact spot, watching helplessly as Yukina lay injured just a few feet away; Hiei realized he had common ground with the oaf. They both shared a strong love for their sisters. A second glimpse back reminded him of Kuwabara's shocked face, his mirrored look of helpless horror when he beheld the ice maiden lying on the mat, a damp cloth over her feverish brow.

He figured it was the least he could do to step in and offer his condolences. Some sort of 'emotional support', Kurama had mentioned once that ningens relied heavily upon that sort of thing in their times of grievance and vulnerability.

Kuwabara didn't show his concern for his sister very often. This was most likely because among all the girls Shizuru was seen as the best apt to take care of herself. She wasn't afraid to wallop demons or speak her mind yet she had the good sense to know when and how to pick her fights. The Kuwa_baka_ was twice as prone to injury as his older, wiser, and probably tougher sibling.

"Hn, this must have really caught you off guard." Hiei murmured stepping into the room.

Kuwabara didn't bother to raise his head, "Yeah, it's not like sis at all. She's not one to be hurt easily. It's weird."

"_Weird_?" Hiei questioned. What an odd choice of words. But then again, this was Kuwabara, not known for his witty articulation.

Yukina looked down at Shizuru's bandages. The wrappings around her head were fine but the gauze wound round her upper arm was soaked in blood.

"She's bled through her bandages again." Yukina said as she gently lifted the brunette's arm to inspect the wound. "I want to focus on healing her forehead before I get to this."

Kuwabara winced at the deep cut revealed as Yukina unraveled the gauze. "How'd that happen?"

"She was probably nicked by a falling rock or shard of ice when the island's tunnels started collapsing." Hiei stated nonchalantly.

Reaching over into the basket Genkai had brought in the ice maiden was disheartened to find that she'd already used the last of the bandages. She'd have to go out and search the temple for more. She only hoped there were more to be found.

Botan, Hiei, Kurama, and Shizuru had come back pretty banged up after the last mission. Her healing energy was already exhausted. Yukina did her best not to show it though. Besides, once Botan returned from Reikai she'd be able to help her heal the last of the injuries, then her strength would have time to recover.

"I'll have to go find some more bandages," Yukina sighed picking up the half empty basket and making her way to the door.

She stopped, casting a quick glance over her shoulder and seeing Kuwabara in his unusually sad and quiet state. "Hiei," she addressed the fire demon that looked ready to follow her out, "would you please stay here with Kazuma, and help him watch over Shizuru?"

About to object he was cut off when she added in a whisper, "I've never seen him so down before Hiei. I'm worried, it's almost as though he senses something wrong. Please stay and help him."

Grumbling inaudibly Hiei relented and turned around. Yukina smiled as he slumped down in the spot where she'd been sitting. His crimson eyes traveled from Kazuma to Shizuru and back again. _He really is a nice person._ she beamed, _It's a shame he won't show it very often._

Kuwabara barely noticed his love leave the room. He was deep in thought as he watched Shizuru breathe in long heavy increments. She seemed to be getting better. But he couldn't shake the strange feeling that the worst was yet to come. _It just doesn't make any sense. What the heck could happen to her here? With all of us around to keep an eye on her?_

* * *

Yukina had combed nearly the entire temple in search of more bandages. She was about to find Genkai and ask for some cloth to rip apart when she spotted a long strip of gauze lying out on the floor.

"That should be enough," she decided as she picked it up. _Keiko must have left it lying out when she was tending to Kurama's wounds._

Happy that there had been just enough extra wrappings to patch up her friend Yukina hurried back to the room where Kuwabara and Hiei were waiting.

Shizuru was still resting, blissfully unaware of anyone else's presence and almost completely unconscious of her pain.

The koorime sat the basket down beside her unknown brother and took out the bottle of disinfectant. She poured a few drops onto some cotton balls and gingerly patted the blood away. Kuwabara held up the brunette's arm allowing her to wrap the strip of gauze around the cleaned wound.

"There," she smiled, "now I can finish up with the cut on her forehead, rest a moment, then come back and heal her arm."

"That sounds like a good idea." Kuwabara nodded, giving a faint smile himself. _I shouldn't worry so much about these weird premonition thingies. Yukina's got everything under control. Sis is gonna be all fixed up and back to buggin' me about school and stuff in no time._

After Yukina had finished with the gash across Shizuru's brow she pulled the blankets up to the woman's shoulders and stood. "I think it's best if we let her sleep in peace for a bit. She's had a hard day." the ice maiden announced.

"Right," Kuwabara chimed in, "oh Yukina my goddess of winter! It's so noble of you to use such vast amounts of your healing magic on my poor injured sister!"

"Hn, better hope your _'poor injured sister'_ can't hear you right now baka," Hiei chided, angry that the oaf had grabbed his sister's hands and leaned in so his face was just inches from hers, "she'd beat you to a pulp for such comments."

"Can it small fry!" Kuwabara snapped.

"Shh!" Yukina whispered, "If you two insist on yelling then please do so outside."

Blushing in embarrassment the two feuding males followed Yukina out into the hall.

The room fell silent. Once the bickering males and mediating koorime were out of earshot the brunette on the futon broke out into a cold sweat. Her exposed arms tensed, her hands balling into fists and clutching tightly to the blanket. Wincing and moaning in newly felt pain Shizuru fought back a scream.

Something was seriously wrong. Her arm, it hadn't hurt this badly before!

Her upper left arm had swollen beneath the gauze. The skin turned red, then purple as the pain increased. Veins became visible as the strange stinging sensation swept through her entire body. It was as if the source of her physical agony had entered her bloodstream.

Rapid images of golden eyes, pale skin, and long silvery hair flashed before her tightly shut eyes. A fang revealing smirk flashed in her mind then dissolved into a swirling figure of snowy white. This creature was decidedly animal...a fox?

_W-what's going on?!_ she groaned internally, starting to panic from these strange hallucinations. _M-my arm...it hurts! Every cell in my body feels like it's being attacked. What the Hell's happening?!_

* * *

Back at the windowsill forest green eyes widened as a strong sensation of disarray overtook the redheaded kitsune. _Something's wrong!_

In a flash Kurama was off down the hall nearly knocking over the three people traveling in the opposite direction. Running in a blind panic he came to the room his instincts screamed was the source of the trouble.

The door slid open revealing a moaning brunette, drenched in sweat, and thrashing about on the futon. Kurama rushed to her side and noticed the purple coloring of her left arm. Without hesitation he ripped off the bandages and drew back at the sight of the unveiled injury.

The wound was bleeding badly; her entire arm was purple with a few navy colored veins showing through the skin. The upper arm was swollen and her fist was clenched so tightly that blood dripped from her palm where her nails had dug in.

Mentally alerting Hiei of the situation he proceeded to pry apart Shizuru's fist. He couldn't allow her to harm herself further; she'd lost enough blood as it was.

Next he grabbed the brunette by the shoulders and attempted to shake her awake. "Shizuru! SHIZURU!"

At this time Hiei raced in the room followed by Kuwabara and Yukina. "What's wrong fox?" he demanded.

"It's Shizuru," Kurama threw him a helpless look that surprised the fire demon, "she's suffering and I-I can't wake her!"

"WHAT?!" Kuwabara shouted. He watched his sister writhe in pain as Kurama continued to shake her. Nothing the redhead tried seemed to be working. He pulled her close and tried to think of something else to try. Shizuru's condition was worsening by the minute; her life energy was starting to decrease drastically.

"I just don't understand what could have happened," Yukina gasped, "She was resting calmly when we left her just a moment ago."

A loud groan from Shizuru made everyone's heart sink. She was fighting a losing battle...for her life. More frustrating than anything, no one seemed to know how to help her. Well, almost no one...

"Stand back!" Kuwabara announced stomping over to the futon and falling to his knees. "This is my big sister we're talkin' about here and I think that if anyone knows how to wake her up it's me!"

Hiei sweatdropped, Yukina clasped her hands together hopefully, and Kurama leaned back giving Kuwabara a look of nervous confusion.

Leaning towards the struggling Shizuru the orange haired man cleared his throat. "Okay sis, I've got a few confessions to make here before you go and die on me so listen up! First of all," he began counting things off on his fingers, "remember in third grade when ya had that hamster named Numb Chucks? Well he didn't runaway; turns out he escaped from his cage and my old cat Precious kinda ate him for dinner."

Everyone's eyes widened (except for Shizuru) and Yukina gasped in horror.

"Oh and remember the time you caught me with your diary back in middle school and I swore to you that I didn't open it." he laughed slightly, "Well I actually DID open it and made about a dozen copies of certain pages then passed them out in class."

"You dolt!" Hiei hissed, "This isn't helping!"

"Hey back off squirt I know what I'm doin'!" Kuwabara insisted.

"Hn please, you're just-"

"No wait!" Kurama interrupted, "Look," everyone leaned closer to see Shizuru's right eye twitching and teeth visibly clenching, it was as though she could hear every word her dumb brother was saying...and she wasn't too happy about it.

"Hehe, see Hiei, I am getting through to her!" Kuwabara laughed, the fire youkai just rolled his eyes. "Okay now, where was I? Oh! That time a whole carton of your cigarettes turned up missing, it was cause I flushed 'em all. Ya see I didn't want Eikichi suffering from all your second hand smoke."

_The fool is going to die._ Hiei gulped almost feeling sorry for the oaf.

Kurama sweat dropped as he felt Shizuru's writhing die down, she was starting to stir angrily in his arms now. "Um, Kuwabara perhaps you should-"

"OH! And then there was the time me and the guys drank all your booze and blamed it on the landlord. HAHAHA! That was good one! And when I accidentally stepped on the side of Eikichi's litter box and broke it that week you were off on vacation with the girls. I had to use your sock drawer until I could buy her a new one."

"BABY BROTHER YOU MORONIC BASTARD!!!" Shizuru screamed suddenly awakening and struggling against Kurama's tight grasp to wring her sibling's neck.

"Well," Hiei smirked, "seems I was wrong. The oaf's suicidal method was quite effective."

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE YOU BRATTY LITTLE PUNK!" she continued threatening, red faced and furious.

"Oh dear," Yukina murmured, "Kazuma maybe you should leave before she wriggles out of Kurama's grasp."

"Better listen to Yukina," Hiei agreed amusedly, "once Shizuru gets her hands on you you'll be lucky to escape with your life."

Beads of sweat rolled down from Kurama's brow as he did his best to keep hold of the infuriated brunette. He wasn't about to become a casualty in the fight to safe Kuwabara's life, he merely wanted to prevent Shizuru from straining herself so soon after her critical ordeal.

"Shizuru please," he begged, "calm down. You've been seriously injured and one of your wounds has been infected."

"Huh?" the brunette paused as she recalled the immense pain and odd hallucinations she'd experienced just minutes ago. Looking down at her arm, which Kurama held pinned to her side, she noticed the fading purple swelling.

"What on Earth is going on in here?!" Genkai demanded entering the room.

"It's alright," Kurama assured her, "Shizuru was unconscious and in great pain a short while ago but it seems to have subsided now."

Genkai took note of the odd wound on the woman's arm and went over to inspect it further.

"Hm," she mumbled then spotted the torn strip of gauze lying on the floor. "This gauze has a strange inhuman aura about it."

"What?" Yukina asked, "But I found it near the temple's entrance. It didn't seem used at all. I thought it was left over from when Keiko had wrapped Kurama's injuries."

Lifting an eyebrow Genkai held the material out in her hands. Her amber eyes carefully roamed over the piece of gauze until she noticed a bit of blood along the tip. "This blood is much different from Shizuru's," she noted, "it has a demonic feel."

Everyone stared in silence wondering what it might mean for the elder Kuwabara sibling.

"It's such a small trace of blood that it was probably easy for you to miss in your rush Yukina." Genkai continued, "But I'm afraid that it's enough to have a rather drastic effect on a human with unusual psychic abilities like Shizuru. Of course, that's only **_if_** it's entered her bloodstream."

Yukina covered her agape mouth with her hands. _Oh no! I-I've accidentally infected Shizuru with a demon's blood!_

"Hn, well that's just perfect." Hiei remarked, tossing a sideways glance at his trembling sister. He hated the look of guilt that flashed in her teary eyes. "We should try to stay focused though. We need to find out whose blood this is."

Genkai nodded, "Yes, the more we know about the demon whose blood is now coursing through the girl the more accurately we can treat her condition."

"Hello," Shizuru grumbled, "the 'girl' is right here ya know? And I think it's obvious that the only people here with genuine demon blood are Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke."

"Well there's Yukina but she wasn't bleeding." Kuwabara turned to the worried koorime and quickly inquired, "Right Yukina my darling? You're not hurt are you?!"

"I'm fine Kazuma," Yukina muttered, hanging her head in shame. "And I'm so sorry Shizuru. I-I didn't know there was demon blood on the gauze. I never would have used it if I'd known!"

"It's okay," Shizuru smiled faintly, "accidents happen. I'll survive."

"That remains to be seen," Genkai stated gravely, "Some individuals can handle the presence of demon blood in their bodies. While others tend to reject the blood, and it battles against their own. Such an unfortunate reaction can kill them. Being a human unnaturally in tune with the world of spirits and apparitions your body is more inclined to do the latter. Demon blood doesn't usually survive long within normal humans, not unless they're born a hybrid. In your case your unusual aura could cause your blood to clash with the demon's, there's no telling what will come of that."

"Hn, thanks for the boost of confidence hag." Hiei spat, his sister now looked more guilt ridden than ever.

"Let me see the wrappings please," Kurama said as Genkai handed him the gauze. He studied the bloodied bandages intensely. The majority was Shizuru's blood. But when he spotted the small trace of youkai blood along the edge a pang of guilt rang through his heart. The scent was undoubtedly his own.

_...Flashback..._

"_Alright everyone," Yusuke turned to the group, "let's get ready to move, the portal's gonna open up here any second!"_

_Sure enough the portal appeared, first through it were Hiei and Yusuke followed by Kuwabara and Yukina. Once Keiko had stepped through the portal Kurama tugged on his tightly bandaged arm._

"_Sorry Yukina, but I think this bandaging will inhibit my ability to accurately fight with the rose whip." Giving the gauze a final tug he yanked the bloodstained material from his arm and casually tossed it through an open window to the temple before entering the portal himself._

_...End Flashback..._

Kurama's silence left the whole group hanging in suspense. Something was wrong, the redhead's typically cool and collected visage changed to a frown of worry and guilt. Hanging his head so that his downcast eyes were hidden beneath his bangs he finally muttered, "I'm sorry Shizuru. But I believe that **I** am the one whose blood has infected your body."

There was a collective gasp from the group save for Shizuru who only stared at the shamed fox with sympathetic amber eyes. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. I'm still alive aren't I? Heh, as if your blood could really whip a tough girl like me?"

Tilting his head upwards a bit to face her Kurama forced a small smile, "I hope you're right. I assure you I'll do whatever I can to help you through this. If it wasn't for my carelessness earlier the bandage would've never just been lying around in the first place."

"So you made a mistake," Shizuru shrugged, "you're only human now right?"

"A strong disadvantage of the species," Hiei remarked.

"Like a remark from the pint sized peanut gallery was really necessary right now." Shizuru scolded the fire youkai.

"Whatever," Hiei turned and headed towards the door, "she seems to be fairing well enough right now. It's not like the oaf was infected, the onna will probably live. No need to get overly dramatic about it."

Giving a small bow Yukina apologized again and followed Hiei out. Kuwabara stood and scratched the back of his head for a moment. "Well um...gosh sis I'm glad ya didn't die and all. Is there anything ya need?"

"Yeah," the brunette glared up at him, "how about a grenade launcher to aim at your head you numbskull. Don't think I won't pay you back **_tenfold_** for all that shit you pulled with me."

"Ehehehehe..." Kuwabara chuckled nervously. _Oh man, I am so gonna die! _"Well I'd love to stay and chat sis but it looks like Kurama and Genkai have everything covered here. Holler if ya need anything! See ya later, gotta go now! BYE!"

The three occupants of the room watched as Kuwabara high tailed it out and down the hall so fast that he left a trail of smoke behind.

"Sometimes I swear he must've been adopted." Shizuru muttered, "Either that or I was."

Smiling Kurama nodded, "That would explain a lot."

"But it's not likely," Genkai commented, "The chance that you would both have such extreme amounts of spirit energy and be so closely linked to the supernatural world without sharing a blood relation is about a million to one."

"Well so much for that fantasy," the elder Kuwabara mumbled as Kurama chuckled good naturedly.

"Now Shizuru," Genkai stared down at the young woman seriously, "It's very important that you understand the seriousness of your present situation. True you're fairing much better now after absorbing the demon blood into your bloodstream but even a fool could see that your initial reaction wasn't so good."

Kurama frowned and unknowingly pulled Shizuru closer, "So you're saying there's a chance she could relapse into her former state of pain."

"I'm afraid so," the elder woman nodded. "So I suggest you spend the next few nights here with me at the temple. That way I can keep watch over you and be able to use my healing powers to aid your struggling body if anything goes wrong."

"A few nights away from Baby Bro's loud snoring," Shizuru said in a joking tone, "sounds like Heaven."

"Genkai," Kurama spoke up, "I would like to stay as well and assist you. If Shizuru's condition worsens it would be best to have more than one person's healing powers at work. Mine aren't quite as effective as yours but I did manage to help keep Keiko's third eye closed back when Hiei had struck her with the Conjuring Blade."

"Agreed," Genkai replied, "even our combined powers may not be enough to fully prevent whatever effect your blood will have on her. It's a shot in the dark really. But sadly, it's the only shot we've got."

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste:_ Ah, I just love having a day off to get caught up on my fics. I'm looking forward to getting some good reviews for this one. No flames, not that anyone's really flamed me for this fic, which I appreciate! Next Chapter: The effects of Yoko Kurama's blood on a psychic human body. Botan and Hiei have a late night talk and catch up on a few things.


	7. Harsh Words and Hidden Toils

**A/N: **Your positive reviews have meant a lot to me. I wasn't sure if people would like this fanfic at first but it's nice to know you do. Wow, chapter seven already. Guess I'd best continue with the story so you can find out what happens to poor Shizuru and exactly what Botan and Hiei are about to discuss...

Got another question for the readers: Can you please give me any info possible on Shuuichi's little brother? I've read that he has one but I don't know anything about his age, appearance, etc. So any info on him would be appreciated...heh, like his name or when/where he's mentioned in the show/manga. Please place any info in a review, thanks!

_**Dark & Light: Her Night, His Day**_

**Chapter Seven: Harsh Words and Hidden Toils  
**

When life is kind and happiness is in abundance time always seems to fly by, leaving nary a moment to cling to. But when the world turns cold and tragedy hits the seconds seem to pass by as hours, leaving every instance to seem like an endless eternity, giving sorrow another chance to strike.

This truth seemed all too clear to the Reikai Tentai and their loved ones now. The Reikai Orb had nearly fallen into the clawed hands of a ruthless fire youkai, its keeper Ruri had been killed, and Yukina had accidentally managed to infect Shizuru with Kurama's demonic essence. What more would come to pass before this dreadful night was spent?

Outside the temple Hiei stood midway along a sturdy branch of one of the many ancient trees on the grounds. His crimson orbs stayed focused on one distant spot somewhere far off into the dazzling night sky. Stars twinkled from the heavens, misty bluish-gray clouds slowly trekked across the inky blue sky, and somewhere _she _was returning on an oar flown by newly enhanced spirit energy.

"Hn," he snorted to himself, "I _did_ say that I wasn't going anywhere. At least not until she got back."

"That's right you did!" a cheerful voice chirped from behind him.

Trying his best not to look surprised he spun around on his heel and came face to face with a bubbly blue haired ferry girl.

Arching an eyebrow Hiei thought it odd that he hadn't been able to sense her until just now. Usually he would be the one catching her unaware. As amusing as that was to him, it was a bit frustrating to find himself on the receiving end for once.

"Ha!" Botan smiled in triumph, "I completely startled you didn't I?"

"Hn."

"Oh come on Hiei," Botan mock pouted, putting on her cutest kitty face, "don't get all grumpy just because I managed to sneak up on you once."

Deciding this topic to be a total waste of time he chose to ignore her and change the subject. "So Ruri is supposedly resting in peace now?"

"Yes." Botan nodded, a trace of a sorrow passing over her features.

"Good, then I suppose I should be going." he turned back around as though preparing to leave. Truthfully, he wanted to know if she'd stop him.

Right on cue she shouted a sharp "Wait!"

Grinning to himself with his back still turned to her he muttered, "What is it onna? I said I'd stay until you got back."

"Yes," she protested, "but-"

"But?" he pressed, facing her once more with an eyebrow raised.

"But-" she faltered, "-you just got here!"

He stared at her dumbly, wondering if that ridiculous outburst was truly the best reason she could come up with. "So?"

"So!" she exclaimed, fighting back a blush from her lame response, "It's kind of pointless to come all this way and not even try to catch up. I mean...well...don't you even care about how everyone's been, what's new with the group, anything!"

_The onna doesn't know when to drop a failed act._ he observed with an amused smirk. "I don't really care. And even if I did," he tugged lightly at the middle section of his white headband, "I still have my Jagan Eye. There's no need to idly stand around having meaningless conversations."

"Hmph!" Botan huffed, turning herself sideways on her oar so that she was now the one with her back to him. A few seconds passed before her face brightened and she faced him again, "Oh Hiei, I know you don't mean that. You're just putting on that 'tough guy' act of yours again."

"Explain yourself onna." he demanded, was she really so ditzy as to presume that **_she _**could read **_his_** thoughts? "I assure you this is no act."

Giving a knowing giggle she turned her full body towards him again. "You just don't like showing your true feelings. Why it's actually rather cute, the way you sulk around in the shadows when you're really just being overprotective."

"I-" but his objection was interrupted.

"And the Jagan Eye in itself is a telltale sign of your concern for everyone." she pointed out observantly, "What a thoughtful big brother. Willing to go through some demon surgeon's horrific surgery and have a third eye implanted just so that you could keep watch over your little sister."

He was about to inquire how she knew so much but then remembered that she had worked in Koenma's castle as head ferry girl for who knows how many years now. Plus she had that Ayame friend who headed up the Research and Records Department. And he wouldn't be too surprised if she had somehow 'accidentally' stumbled across his files and taken a peek at his background. The blabbermouth had probably told the others (those privileged to the knowledge of his relation to Yukina) all about his past.

Feeling quite confident with her assumptions at this point the fuchsia eyed spirit hopped off her oar onto his branch and plopped down, letting her feet dangle over the side as Hiei stood there gazing down at her warily. "Who'd have ever thought that the infamous Hiei Jaganeshi would care so much about anyone? It's rather sweet really."

Fists clenching he bent towards her growling out, "There is nothing 'sweet' about me onna!"

Botan only grinned up at him.

Scowling he reluctantly sat down beside of her and folded his arms.

Tilting her head slightly Botan's grin broadened, _He's so cute when he's pouting. Makes it hard to believe that he could ever kill anyone._

Noticing her adoring expression the annoyed fire demon shot her an intimidating death glare, a pair of fangs protruded from his tight-lined mouth.

_Then again m-maybe it's not **that** hard to believe._ she added nervously.

Seeing her flinch with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face he decided he'd gotten his point across. "Just what is it that gives you the constant urge to try my patience?"

Staring at him quizzically the ferry girl could only shrug, "I-I don't know. I'm not trying to get on your nerves. Hm..." she put a finger to her chin and contemplated on the matter. Hiei thought this to be particularly silly-and amusing.

"...I suppose we just have clashing personalities." she offered with a smile.

"Hn that much is glaringly obvious." he scoffed, "A rigid demon warrior and an air-headed ferry girl."

"Hey!" she objected, giving him a playful push. "I'll have you know that I'm quite brilliant in my own way."

"Yes," he smirked, "I dare say you're the utmost expert at falling prey to traps and low level delinquents."

Propping her hands on her hips she leaned over so that she was eye level with the smug little demon sitting next to her, "That's NOT what I meant Hiei!"

"Oh I'm sorry, forgive my foolishness," came his sarcastic apology, "I didn't realize that you were referring to your skills at blindly swinging bats and oars about or your amateur healing powers."

Botan was seething over with embarrassment and anger, how dare he have the audacity to speak to her this way! "Well these 'amateur healing powers' have patched up your beaten body plenty of times! And it wasn't as if I lucked out and was born with certain otherworldly abilities like SOME obnoxious little fire demons I know!"

"And let's not forget your endless supply of Spirit World gadgets." he chided, "I've yet to see one that didn't have some sort of fatal flaw or energy-sucking drawback."

The peeved ferry girl's face was redder than the flames blazing in her eyes. Her anger was boiling over and one very unlucky fire demon was about to get himself scalded.

Hiei was content with the damage he'd caused to the bubbly woman's pride. He'd never seen her so enraged before, it was most unbecoming. _Hn, she's far too easy to rile up._

Teeth clenched and hands balled tightly around the material of her kimono that lie bunched up in her lap Botan was ready to explode. "HIEI JAGANESHI YOU ARE THE MOST ARROGANT, COCKY, STUBBORN, CYNICAL, SELF-CENTERED JERK THAT I'VE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE OF MEETING!"

"Thanks," he smirked, not bothering to look at her.

"Ooo..." her kimono nearly ripped apart in her hands as she clenched her fists tighter and pulled it taut, "If you weren't so afraid of your own feelings maybe you'd be able to take something as simple as a compliment and be grateful! But nooo...you have to go and be a-a-well an **ASS** about it!"

Noticing her slip of the tongue too late she covered her mouth in shock. She was a ferry girl for goodness sake! Ferry girls weren't supposed to talk like that!

His loud rich laughter reached her ears causing her to regard him in immense surprise. _H-He's laughing at me! Sh-shouldn't he be angry?_

The laughter faded into chuckles as he finally glanced over at her. Amusement danced in his crimson eyes, he had not only managed to push the overly optimistic ferry girl past her boiling point, but as a bonus he'd found a way to make her curse. And her reaction afterwards was truly priceless. "Baka onna, I take it you don't swear often."

"Well it's not a habit I want to develop!" she snapped. "I hope you're happy!"

"Of course I am." he nodded, "Especially now that you've proven me right."

"Huh?"

"I told you it was pointless to engage in meaningless conversation." he taunted, "Just look where it's gotten us."

Flushing in embarrassment she cursed inwardly at his smug reasoning. "Well most people can manage a conversation without driving each other insane!" she retorted.

"Well then I guess I'm just not like most people." he replied, arrogant as ever.

"Well that's just too bad isn't it?" she snapped back, "Because I'm determined to stay up here until you can manage a civil conversation with me."

"Then it's you who's out of luck baka onna," he explained, his amusement mixing with annoyance again, "because you'll be up here for the rest of your afterlife trying to buddy up to me."

"Hmph!"

"Hn."

* * *

Down at the temple a solitary figure stood leaning up against the window frame. The redheaded fox demon smiled to himself as he watched the pair arguing up in the tree, oblivious to his observation.

"They must really like each other." a female voice announced behind him.

Looking over his shoulder he noted that Shizuru was still awake and had been watching the scene outside as well from her futon.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, his voice a bit more at ease than before. She was noticeably doing much better now with no signs of a relapse.

"No thanks," she said sitting up and grabbing her jacket from the floor beside her, "I can handle myself."

Reaching into the side pocket she removed a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Holding the packet upside down she shook a cigarette loose and stuck it in her mouth. Flicking the lighter top up she paused a moment to stare at the inscription. Sakyo's initials stared back at her, a grim reminder of yet another beautiful man who had suddenly come and gone in her life. Sighing she told herself that it was just the sort of foul luck she had with love, a constant disappointment that she had no choice but to get used to.

Kurama's expression faltered when he noticed the lighter she was holding. It had belonged to their old foe Sakyo; there was no doubt about that. His scent was all over it. For some reason he felt a strong desire to storm over, grab the accursed thing, and hurl it into the gullet of one of his carnivorous plants. Shaking this off he merely watched as she lit her cigarette and stuffed the offending object away, back into her coat pocket.

"You miss him," he muttered absently. He hadn't meant to say anything, but the words came out before he could stop them.

Looking up at him in puzzlement she waited a moment before replying, "Yeah. I guess you think I'm some sort of traitor for that. But I don't think the guy was all that bad. Lacking in the morals department sure, but still not your run of the mill egomaniacal madman."

"And what makes you think that?" yet again, his mouth was acting without his brain's consent.

Staring down into her lap she twisted the jacket sleeves about, "Well, for starters he helped me out of a tight spot back at the stadium on Hanging Neck Island."

"Oh?"

"Mm...I was being chased by this group of demons and he rushed in and got me out in one piece." she confessed, "Of course after that he didn't stick around, just went on about his business, playing the whole 'heroics' thing off. We had another run in sometime after that but our conversation didn't go beyond a quick smoke. I-I didn't mention this before because I didn't think anyone else would understand, like maybe I was the only one getting this positive vibe from him."

Kurama nodded, "But you must realize, Sakyo planned to open a portal between Makai and Ningenkai, spreading death and mass hysteria throughout the world. In that respect, he **_was_** a madman. One good deed is not enough to make up for a lifetime of corruption I'm afraid, it hardly compares to trying to destroy all of humanity."

"His priorities were all wrong," Shizuru agreed, "it just seems like such a waste. The choices he made...he could've been a really great man."

"Not all with potential choose to use it for good." Kurama sighed. He seemed to be reflecting on his own past, the wrong choices he'd made, his lack of priorities, his disregard for anything beyond a thief's honor.

"I guess it's just hard to let go," she frowned, tears brimming in her soft brown eyes, "he tossed me his lighter, as a memento, when the stadium came crashing down around him."

The redhead watched with sad green eyes as the brunette burst into tears, clutching her jacket close. "Sakyo you fool!" she cried, "Why! Why couldn't you have changed! For your own good! Couldn't you see what you had to gain! Why wasn't that enough! Why wasn't I-?"

She froze, terrified that she had said too much. _Damn it Shizuru, why'd you have to go and open your big mouth!_

Approaching her with slow grace he knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders, gently pulling her forward until her head was resting against his chest. "It's alright; try not to get so upset. Anything you say here never leaves this room."

Sniffling she sat back on her palms, embarrassed by her outburst, and the fact that the calm natured fox demon had seen her cry. Looking up she found that he was smiling warmly at her, a certain air of understanding and sympathy in his voice and expression.

"You can trust me." he vowed, never breaking her gaze.

Shizuru found herself nodding, becoming lost in the lush forest green of his captivating eyes. _No wonder Shuuichi has all those girls fawning over him. He's handsome, I mean...just look at him._

Kurama remained smiling as he gradually got back to his feet. "I think it's time you tried to rest some more." he kindly advised, "I'll be just outside. Please don't hesitate to call if you need me for anything."

"Sure." she replied dazedly, not able to tear her eyes from his retreating form.

_Snap out of it!_ she scolded herself; _This is Kurama, Yoko the legendary bandit trapped within the body of Shuuichi Minamino! If you're gonna lose your heart to someone make it someone who's not out of your league!_

But alas, when the heart has set its sights upon something, there's no use trying to reason with it. _Damnit._

* * *

Back up in the tree the fire demon and ferry girl were still at odds with one another. Botan was determined not to back down. Hiei showed equal resolve in his efforts to be unpleasant company.

"Why haven't you visited?" she asked after another long, tense moment of silence.

He showed no signs of listening yet she sensed he'd heard her so she pressed on, "You could've at least written you know? You can't be **that** busy."

"Hn, don't mother me onna." Hiei finally spoke without turning to face her, "I prefer to keep to myself, your affairs are none of my concern nor are mine yours."

That answer was hardly satisfactory to Botan, "Do you really hate us that much?"

"What?" he actually stared at her, somewhat reluctant to believe that she'd think such a thing. Botan struck him as the type of person too naive, too trusting, too full of idiotic notions of love and friendship to believe such a thing possible. And yet here she was inquiring as to if it were true. What was he to say?

She turned her head so that she was now the one staring off into the great blue oblivion that was the shimmering night sky. The part of the woods where Genkai's temple stood were quite ancient and the trees there very old. The particular one they were both perched in was exceedingly tall and towered above much of the surrounding woodland giving them a bird's eye view.

"You've always come across as a bit haughty you know? Making belittling comments about humans, acting superior, saying humanity 'tainted' Kurama and made demons weak." as she explained her eyes grew distant as if she was transported back to the many times such instances had occurred. "And the only compliments you give out focus on power, species, a foe's worthiness, or someone's usefulness to you."

"So?"

Admittedly Hiei was growing interested in their conversation, not that he'd let on. To be honest he didn't know why any of this mattered-it was simply his nature-but he was a bit curious as to where she was going with it.

Facing him once more he could see her eyes come back into focus, now confusion and something else, something deeper was written across her features: admiration, contemplation, a longing to understand?

"And then I learned of Yukina and saw the way you acted around her," Botan continued as if he hadn't said a word, "A whole new side of you was revealed during that mission Hiei. A side I was beginning to doubt you possessed. In spite of all your cruel tendencies, your past misdeeds, your harsh prejudices, and your quest for power lies a caring older brother who'd risk everything for his sister's happiness. I suppose it was then that I gained a certain level of admiration for you."

Crimson orbs widened as her solemn frown became a soft smile. A warm, comforting, knowing grin not so different from the one Ruri had given him before being ferried off to Spirit World. He remained speechless, sensing there was more to come. Humiliating as it was he wanted to hear it, telling himself that he needed to know just how much she knew about him. No, he didn't care what she thought of him. It was his personal life: his secrets, his crimes, his true nature that he didn't want her blathering about to the others.

"I went to the Records Department after you left for Makai," she confessed. "As assistant to the Spirit Detective I decided it was best to keep tabs on all of you. In fact in some cases I was the first to know new information about you four and of course Koenma wanted me to submit that to your files."

"To be used against me?" his tone held a dangerous edge. He should've known the toddler would pull something like this! _That conniving brat!_

"I suppose if you had put us in that position," she went on, "but thankfully you proved yourself to be a most valuable ally. Don't forget your slate was wiped clean. And we try to keep a detailed record of all demons and humans you know? It's not like any of you were being singled out. To be perfectly honest until recently the files of you and Kurama were relatively blank. Only through painstakingly patient observation and inquiry were we able to fill-in any details (mainly of your pasts) and complete those records."

"I and my history are illusive for a reason onna," Hiei snarled angry to learn just how busy Koenma's informants had been. "Incomplete records hardly haunt me as much as those Reikai spies meddling in my private affairs!"

"Then how are you supposed to be judged?" Botan's tone became one of exasperation. "When the time comes to decide your ultimate fate I should think it would be useful to have something more than the past three to five years to go on!"

"You wouldn't think that if you knew the whole story." he sneered. "Then again," he paused as something between grim reflection and smug humor flickered across his stoic features, "maybe you would?"

A small sigh escaped the ferry girl, her emotions never failed to fluctuate around the complicated youkai swordsman. "While I don't know the whole story Hiei I do know what the files say. And I know that if not for the information in those files you wouldn't even be here right now. True they contain information which could be used against you but they also hold hidden facts that can benefit you as well. Such as Inferuno being your father. I daresay that without your early knowledge of that Yukina might've come to great harm while you were still off in Mukuro's realm."

_Drat! The baka onna has a point._ He had to confess a certain appreciation for the ferry girl who had risked the many perils of Makai to deliver the dire news to him.

"Ayame thinks you're overly pigheaded, by the way." Botan smirked and drew her knees up under her chin, a bit tricky considering it hampered her balance on the branch.

"Hn, as if I care what your bothersome friend thinks." Hiei's tone was gruff yet a mischievous smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. What was it about ferry girls that made them so fun to rile up?

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this-for my own sake-but what the Hell?" the blue haired girl giggled a bit, it was oddly relaxing to use such inappropriate language. It wasn't as if Hiei hadn't heard and said far worse whereas the other ferry girls would gasp and shoot her disapproving looks. She was beginning to like the newer level of unrestraint she felt free to show around him. Perhaps the sense of confidence this gave her was entirely misguided? Still she decided to continue. "Remember back at the start of the Sensui case? When Yusuke had been kidnapped and the ransom note required you to come to that odd house?"

"How could I forget?" he shrugged with a small hint of annoyance in his voice, "That damned fox wouldn't stop mentioning that 'hot' incident for weeks."

Botan stifled another giggle recalling the look of embarrassment that crossed Hiei's face every time Kurama would tease him about saying the taboo word back in Kito's territory.

"Well if you recall our deal I promised to have your probation lifted in exchange for your participation in that mission." Botan beamed at him and held up a finger for emphasis. "I kept my part of bargain alright but didn't you ever wonder how in the three world's I might've had so much pull?"

"Hn, I simply assumed you'd beg that pest Koenma until he grew tired and did as you asked." He obviously hadn't given the matter too much thought. "It wasn't like I was giving either of you much of a choice in the matter. You needed me, therefore I clearly possessed the upper hand."

"Arrogant as always," Botan shook her head yet the smile remained. "Possessor of the highly evolved Jagan Eye and you still never figured out just who your probation officer was."

For the second time since his return to Ningenkai Hiei found himself struggling to keep his balance in a tree. "YOU!"

Striking a cutesy kitty pose Botan playfully pawed at the space between them, "Guilty as charged, meow!"

Hiei felt his eyebrow twitch as he sat there straddling the tree branch his face frozen in a look of unpleasant surprise. So Koenma had made the ferry onna his probation officer instead of some high up Spirit World official? He wasn't sure if that was an act of extreme cleverness or utter stupidity.

"Meow I know isn't that ironic?" Botan purred in lieu of more giggles, "All this time you were doing good deeds: trekking through Maze Castle, rescuing your sister, and battling with the team in the Dark Tournament and your probation officer was right there under your nose! Don't worry silly, I took great care to note each and every redeeming thing you did. And you'd be surprised at how eagerly Koenma agreed with me that you deserved a full pardon. You truly earned your freedom Hiei. Good for you!"

Aside from wishing that he hadn't struggled so violently to remain on the branch Hiei managed to wrap his mind around the majority of what she'd just said. Suppressing a raspy 'Ow!' he swallowed hard and spoke in a nonchalant tone. "So it was you all along. I might've known, you were always carrying on about your many uses on missions. All those pointless certifications you had."

Botan instantly took offense. "Hey! I'll have you know that those weren't easy to come by!"

"Hn, all they did was earn you a better view of the fights."

Fuchsia eyes narrowed as she swung her right leg over the branch to mimic his stance. "You know I knew I should've been less flattering in those comment boxes on the rehabilitation forms."

"Well it's too late now isn't it?" he leaned forward a bit smirking triumphantly when her face turned red.

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE HIEI!"

"AND YOU'RE INFURIATING WOMAN!" He wasn't about to be drowned out by a simple minded ferry girl.

"STOP TRYING TO TOP ME!"

"STOP TRYING TO FIGURE ME OUT!"

"LIKE IT'S HARD!" she scoffed, "YOU'RE STUBBORN, UNPLEASANT, AND...AND...**CONCEITED**!"

"HN, THIS COMING FROM A SCATTERBRAINED, EMOTIONAL, ANNOYING, **WEAKLING**!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU MAKE IT THROUGH ONE CONVERSATION WITHOUT YELLING!"

"ME! YOU STARTED IT BAKA!" Hiei huffed feeling he'd soon be hoarse.

"WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE-" Botan froze and forced herself to lower her tone before the entire gang came rushing outside to see what all the noise was about, "Well I wouldn't have if you hadn't been such a JERK."

"Incase you hadn't noticed in all your time taking notes IDIOCY tends to bring out the worst in me." Hiei spat and leaned back putting more distance between himself and the irritating female.

"Well this has been a most _enlightening_ chat." Botan replied, her voice laced with sarcasm.

_I certainly hope she's had enough this time._ the dark haired half koorime inwardly sighed. He wasn't sure that he cared to go another round with the headstrong woman.

To his hidden delight Botan relented and leapt from the tree branch dangling a second or two in midair while her oar materialized in her outstretched hand. Hopping aboard it she zipped down to the temple doors and shot him a defiant glance before stepping inside.

Whether a victory or an interval between rounds the fire youkai was just happy to be rid of her. He couldn't believe he'd wasted so much time in Ningenkai over her foolish request. Part of him blamed Kurama for ever bringing up the suspicion that the bothersome girl might harbor feelings for him. Another part suspected Ruri to be the cause of his curious delay in the world of humans. Whatever the reason he'd still gotten to spend more time in close observation of his sister, the one person he could tolerate in this wretched world aside from Kurama (who had steadily been acquiring more and more ways of pressing his buttons...and finding amusement in his aggravation).

"Hn, baka ningens."

And with that he flitted away to a random tree deep within the woods where he was certain he could find a peaceful night's rest. Once his head was clear of the pointless 'conversation' and other such nonsense he'd decide on whether or not to return to Makai tomorrow.

* * *

"Oooh...he's absolutely intolerable!" Botan grumbled to herself as she stormed down the hallway to check up on Shizuru. She hadn't meant to be outside with Hiei for so long but his refusal to be civil had grated on her last nerve. Aside from the occasional tremors he liked to cause her the fire youkai seemed to enjoy trying her patience as though it were a sport.

How could she have forgotten how much he loved to annoy and torment her? Why in the three worlds had she missed him so in the first place? Shouldn't she have been glad that he had chosen to stay in Mukuro's realm and out of her hair for good? What could she have been thinking!

An image of Hiei holding her sobbing form in his arms back in the catacombs of the floating island flashed in her mind. He'd really been trying to console her then, hadn't he? As impossible as it sounded, Hiei truly did have a softer, gentler, more compassionate side buried beneath all those heated threats and icy barriers. And for once, he had shown it for her. To think she'd been convinced he'd only cared enough to lower his guard for the sake of his sister. His sister...

_Wait...Yukina! Oh how careless of me!_ Botan took off dashing down the hall, _The poor girl's probably been draining every drop of energy she has healing everyone on her own!_

A pang of guilt hit her as she recalled the concern and devotion Yukina had shown to healing her burn wounds. Though her hands (the most severely damaged parts of her body) were still sore and sensitive to touch the majority of her injuries weren't all that noticeable anymore. Yukina had come a long way in her regenerative skills, Botan only hoped that her white magic would prove as useful.

"WHAT!"

A familiar yell halted her in her tracks. "Hello?" she spun around yet couldn't see the owner of the voice. "Yusuke?"

A few paces behind her a crack remained in a half slid door with a light filtering through. The light faded then reappeared indicating that a person had just walked in front of it.

_Uh-oh_, Botan frowned and cautiously crept towards the door, _Yusuke's pacing. That's never a good sign._

Peering through the crack she saw the Spirit Detective walking back and forth glaring at his communication mirror which no doubt displayed the image of Reikai's ruler.

"You're tellin' me that after all that that jerk STILL managed to get away without a scratch!" the raven haired youth screamed. "How the heck is that even possible! I mean, the whole ISLAND caved in!"

Fuchsia eyes widened, _Inferuno, h-he survived!_

"Well I wouldn't say that he got off that easily Yusuke." Koenma spoke in a level yet quite serious tone. "But yes he did manage to survive. As you know we here in Spirit World are privy to such information and as his soul has yet to be ferried across the River Styx and his body not recovered we have but one conclusion we can draw: Inferuno lives."

"But...but...Kurama told me he lost that battle." Yusuke muttered in disbelief, "Even Hiei said he saw the guy get blasted right off the edge."

"Indeed," Koenma sighed, "but you must remember that this is no ordinary fire youkai we're dealing with. Hiei's father is in fact an S-Class demon and therefore not so easily disposed of."

"So you're sayin' that Ruri died for nothing?" Yusuke seemed disgusted by the thought. And who could blame him? Ruri had given her life in order to save all their hides and now it seemed that the selfless koorime's sacrifice, her great attempt at atonement, had all been in vain.

_N-no..._ Botan's eyes glistened with the weight of unshed tears, _...I-I won't believe it. He couldn't have! Ruri **beat** him!_

"Don't tarnish her good deed with such technicalities Yusuke," Koenma scolded from the device, "Ruri did what she was entrusted to do. She delivered the jewel into safe hands. Now that Botan has it locked away inside her Inferuno will have an exceptionally hard time of retrieving it. And that's IF he even knows where to look for it."

"Oh man," Yusuke ran a hand through his slicked back hair, "this is starting to sound like the Power Sphere fiasco all over again."

"While there are similarities I still encourage you not to lose hope," Koenma responded in a more optimistic tone, "The Reikai Orb contains great power and will unleash its full strength when stored within the body of its rightful possessor. But, the true strength of this gem lies in when it is absorbed into the very soul of that person. At that point the Reikai Orb merges with that possessor's spirit and becomes forever bonded to them. Completely inseparable the being and jewel are one and no force in the world can brake them apart."

Yusuke's spirits lifted after hearing these words. "You mean all we have to do is wait for Botan's spirit to merge with the jewel and then that creep's flat outta luck?"

"Uh...something like that, yes." Koenma sweatdropped, "But you see we don't really know that much about the orb's powers, mainly because it's a one-of-a-kind item that's never been used. It was created with an energy enhancing, spiritually stabilizing purpose but until we see it in action we can't be exactly sure of how it will take effect or the full extent of its powers."

Botan's hand went up to clutch at her chest (just over her heart) as she listened intently to the troubling conversation. It sounded more like a ticking timebomb than an invaluable asset to her now.

_Still_, she reasoned, _that monster wanted this gem so it must be powerful. Even if I don't know how to use it yet or exactly what it might do to me I'll guard it with my life. Ruri trusted me. I can't disappoint her...I won't!_

With her mind made up Botan turned and continued on her way to the back room where she knew Yukina had been treating the injured Shizuru.

She was marginally surprised to see Kurama standing watch by the door but soon found out about the grave accident her ice friend had made in her absence.

A wave of guilt hit her as she stared down at her slumbering friend. If she had waited a little longer to leave or taken a bit less time returning, that might've made all the difference. But she had no time for regrets, Shizuru seemed to be fairing well enough yet it would not be wise to take chances this time. The ferry girl resolved to stay with Kurama in the temple and aid Yukina in tending to the remaining injuries.

"How long has she been sleeping?" she found herself asking absently after a few moments of silence.

"Not very long," Kurama answered, sounding just as distant as she felt, like the whole ordeal was just too surreal to be anything but a bad dream. "Genkai says the next few days will be crucial though. With her increasingly strong spiritual awareness Shizuru's body will no doubt start fighting the demon blood again. It's youki verses spirit energy, a human body is not built to withstand such an intense battle."

She heard the growing guilt in his voice as he spoke. _Poor Kurama, he's blaming himself too much for this. I hope Yukina isn't being too hard on herself too. If we're going to place blame I should bare the most. If I'd just insisted that we wait for another portal..._

_...but that wouldn't have turned out much better._ She decided with a sigh, _Ruri would have surely been killed before help arrived. And then that arrogant cretin would have the orb and probably ransack all three worlds leaving countless victims._

Inside the mind of the elder Kuwabara strange images once again took shape and disappeared from view. Sensations of twisting and turning overwhelmed her as it felt like her insides were being molded into pretzels.

It burned, it stung, it slashed, it tore away at her. Being eaten away from the inside, maybe that was the best way to describe it? Only it was starting to feel more like a painful absorption rather than a destructive poison.

Whether or not that was a good thing she didn't care. She just didn't. All she wanted was for the immense pain to stop. If only it came all at once so she could be done with it! But no, this pain, this malicious attack upon her being on a cellular level, was coming in rapid bursts. Leaving her just enough time to catch her breath and settle back into a false sense of relief before lashing out again in a merciless onslaught that she feared would go on forever.

Of course her companions had no idea of the war going on within.

From his stance by the window and Botan's seat by her bedside both figures watched over her hoping to offer any sort of comfort possible...if only they knew. But the effects that reached the surface of her being were indeed most deceptive.

From what they could see the brunette just tensed in her slumbering state yet remained oblivious to the world around her. Shizuru seemed to be in a deep sleep undergoing spurts of pain and moments of ease. They both hoped that a few restless nights like this would be all she'd need to endure before the demon blood worked its way out of her system and things returned to normal.

Then again, for the Reikai Tentai and those they held dear, _normal_ seemed to be a thing of the past.

* * *

_Amanda/Artiste:_ Okay so another fairly long chapter has come to a close, there aren't that many left in this fic (thank goodness). I hate when people give characters too much info in a fic and never explain how the heck they found out. This chapter had a lot of explanations in it and showed more character interaction. There'll be plenty of action in upcoming chapters. Next Chapter: Spirit World intelligence has a lock on Inferuno's whereabouts but who's going to get to him first? If a crumbling island didn't do it just what the heck is it going to take to kill this guy? Review and find out...next update! 


End file.
